I'll be There For You
by Runnerload
Summary: When a simple retrieve data and get out mission goes totally out of control, Nell has to protect herself and Eric from merciless criminals…
1. Chapter 1

_AN: When a simple retrieve data and get out mission goes totally out of control, Nell has to protect herself and Eric from merciless criminals…_

_This my second Neric story, I hope you like it, please read and review_

I'll be there for you

Chapter 1

Nell and Eric now went on their only second field trip in their year's long career at OSP and both of them where extremely happy to get out of OPS for a change. Even if he didn't show it openly, Eric of wasn't as relaxed as Nell but tried to play it down that he indeed was totally nervous, because he couldn't really say that he had any good memories about his first ever field trip. She on the other hand knew pretty well, that Eric was still a little bit scared of field trips even if she was there with him at his side all the time to protect him and she totally understood that, because in the end he was just a person that was used to working in the office all the time and certainly hadn't got the training for working in the field. Together the two finally reached the server room of Binary Solutions, a company that designed a lot of software for the Navy; the two of them had to be on sight to get information about a security breach which had resulted in the consequence: Classified Software getting into the hands of known terrorists.

They had tried to regain control over the servers that been taken over by a hostile force, but whoever did pull that thing of had blocked any access from the outside so that somebody had to regain control of all this highly classified data quickly before it landed on the Black Market.

When Eric sat down at the main terminal in the server room Nell said to him: "While you get to your work here, I will be at the Software Development Lab downstairs trying my best to secure some software codes because those PCs are not connected to the mainframe anymore. "

"Oh ok but don't be away for too long and you why I ask that." Eric answered which made her smile a little, she kissed him on right cheek and answered: "I won't be I promise." She then walked down the corridor, as she left the server room and thought to herself:*_I hope this whole thing goes down without any incidents, because shooting at the shooting range is one thing but actually putting that to use in a real field mission is something else entirely.* _ Meantime Eric hoped that their work was done better sooner than, even if he felt a lot more safer with knowing for fact, that Nell was the one that carried a gun to protect them, he definitely wasn't the kind of person who liked it very much to be stuck in a fire fight with some criminals that showed no mercy.

Eric finally got his part of the work at Binary Solutions done and now was anxiously waiting for Nell's return. _* Don't panic, don't panic she will be back soon, then we can get out of here and back to our secure workplace at OSP.* _ As Eric was busy with keeping his emotions in check, Nell encountered some unexpected problems when she tried to secure the classified software codes from the main workstation in the software lab.

The professional hackers had somehow planted a virus in the software lab main workstation, before it had been separated from the main frame, Nell didn't know what to do for the first time ever because that virus behaved like she had never encountered one ever before. Meanwhile back in the main server room, the door suddenly flew open with a big bang and Eric, who was located at the end of the room quickly, got under the next table and was now really panicking.

Nell stopped what she was doing as she heard the big bang upstairs; she got out the one thing out of the holster she really hoped that she didn't have to use: her service weapon. She took one deep breath and thought: *_Focus Nell! You can do this, now it's time to show that all that hard field agent training has paid off.* _Quickly she got up the flight of stairs to main server room but certainly without making too much noise, as she didn't want to give away her position to the attackers.

*_I really hope that Eric is alright, he probably is totally scared right now and I have to get us both out here in one piece.* _As she reached the server room, a fire fight between her and her opponents ensued at once and after having to take cover a couple of times, with two precise shots she could finally take out one of the gunmen. Suddenly one gunman attacked her from behind coming practically out of nowhere sending her weapon flying, but Nell quickly recovered and send her attacker with some well- timed kicks and punches to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be there for you- Chapter 2

After Nell had finally recovered her weapon, she looked in every direction making sure that she didn't miss any gunmen and then she made her way to Eric that taken cover under a big table because he didn't want to nearly die like on his first ever undercover trip a couple of years ago. She helped him up on his feet; Eric swept away some nervous sweat off his forehead and just tightly hugged his partner. "Are you alright Eric?" Nell said as he held onto her like there was no tomorrow and as he finally let go and had recollected himself again he answered: "Yeah I'm okay and thanks for the rescue, I really don't know what I would have done without you in this complicated situation." She quickly kissed him on his right cheek; Eric then returned to the workstation finishing up his work and asked while he was doing that: "Are you done with your work yet?"

Nell sighed a little hating to answer that question right now, because she still was pretty upset that those hackers seemed to be smarter than her. After doing some thinking and trying her very best not to sound too upset about the whole problem she answered: "I wish I was but things seemed to be a little more complicated than I expected but in the end it's nothing I can't get done in the next hour." Nell later wanted to leave the room again to get back to her work, when she was stopped by Eric who said: "Are you that those people aren't coming back any time soon, you know that I surely don't want that you can't get your work done but I hate to get stuck in a fire fight." With an encouraging smile on her face she turned around to her partner, stepped directly in front of him, put both hands on his shoulders and said: "Don't worry too much Beale, you're safe with me and I'll certainly make sure that we both get out of here in one piece, I promise and you have to trust me on that ok?" Eric was lost for the moment in the wonderful hazel eyes of his partner, thought to himself: _*I really couldn't have been luckier meeting Nell and falling in love with her.* _But he quickly returned to reality and answered: "Okay I trust you totally on that point, now go because the sooner we get out of this creepy place the better."

"Will do my best to get us out of here as soon as possible, so meanwhile finish your work and relax a little more because I'm strapped, carrying heat you know?" Nell laughed at the last part of the sentence and her partner shortly joined in the fits of laughter. With Eric now not being worried for his safety so much anymore Nell finally could get back to her work and really hoped that she had enough time to solve this whole big problem she had in the software development Lab. Later Eric had finally finished his work at the server room, collected his work equipment and patiently waited for the return of his partner. When he nearly panicked again, Nell suddenly appeared out of nowhere like only Hetty did and as he turned around to face her he said: "Don't scare me like that; I nearly got a heart attack because of stealth maneuver you pulled on me."

"Sorry but I just couldn't let this opportunity pass by, now let's get out of here to report our success to Hetty back at OSP." Nell said softly squeezed his hands for a moment and then the two made their way out of the building.

As the two techs reached the parking garage of the office building, Nell suddenly stopped walking because she sensed that something was definitely not right here. She got out her service weapon out of the holster as they continued walking towards their car and suddenly shots were fired so both of them had to take cover behind a car. Their attackers pulled into the parking garage with an black suv, Nell stuck her head out trying her very best to find out with how many men they had to deal with and then she finally fired the first shots at them. They were clearly outnumbered, Nell then said to Eric: "Run to the car quick! I'll have your back." Eric first looked at her in disbelieve, she could see that he was really scared for his life but he finally then did as he was told. Nell watched Eric run to the car for a moment and then she continued to shoot at their attackers and now she had only one more problem left, how would she get to the car without getting shot?

She knew that it was risky but she tried it anyway: She got out of her cover behind a car, was now pretty much in the open and right before she safely reached her next cover, one shot hit her directly into her chest. Eric quickly went to her side as he saw his partner falling to the ground, tried to hit a target with Nell's service weapon but he quickly had to realize that he really was a miserable shooter.

He was finally able to pull her into the car on to the seat next to the drivers and as he started the engine, with tears forming in her eyes he turned to face Nell and said: "Please don't leave me Rockstar, I need you."

_AN: Thanks to- naht 17 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- china girl 18 for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- only one of my kind 7 for reviewing the story and for adding it to her story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric quickly got the headset for his mobile phone, dialed the number of Callen and then anxiously waited for his colleague to respond. Finally after two rings Callen picked up but before he was able to say anything Eric said in a frantic voice: "We need backup, me and Nell got ambushed on the way out of the Binary Solutions building and she got heard badly. We've got rid of them for now but they're probably still after us, so how long till you and Sam can be at our position?" Callen was now really worried for the well- being of Nell, but he had to focus on the task at hand so he turned to his partner and said: "Track Eric's mobile phone and then we've got to move fast, because whoever wants to get their hands on the data from Binary Solutions that bad will probably take no prisoners." Sam got his phone to start the GPS tracking program that had been recently developed for NCIS as Callen kept the blonde tech on the line asking him how bad Nell was injured.

"She's got a big chest wound; I've tried my best to slow down the blood loss by covering it with a cloth I found in the backseat of the car, we are on our way to the next hospital and hopefully we will reach it in time." Eric said still in total panic mode and while he was driving as fast as he could, without getting into a car crash he looked to the girl he loved so much from time to time and softly whispered: "You've got to fight Nell, because I think that I can't live without you." Meanwhile Sam had tracked Eric's mobile phone successfully: I've got them G turn the next street left."

"We've got your position; hang in there Eric we will be at your position as fast as possible." Callen said hung up on Eric and then his partner gave him the directions for reaching their destination. Suddenly a car came up behind the two NCIS techs, what made Eric even more worried than he already was before and as the man next to driver started to fire the first shots at the car, he was beginning to sweat enormously not sure what to do now exactly. He had to get down his head a couple of times or else he would have got hit himself and he had definitely planned to get Nell to the hospital in one piece. Eric then took a deep breath and thought to himself: _*Get your act together Beale, you've got to get through this for Nell.* Eric_ accelerated the car some more, tried his best to lose the following car with a lot of lane changes even if it got very hard at some point to prevent a collision with another car. While Callen was totally focused on driving, Sam took the opportunity to notify the rest of the team of the situation they were in, Deeks and Kensi of course also wanted to help so they made their way to Eric's position shortly after the end of the call. Just before the attackers could hit one of the wheels of the car, forcing them to stop in the middle of the street Sam and Callen finally arrived on the scene and took the car of the attackers of the street by taking out both of the wheels at the front. Eric was getting more relaxed now as he realized that the car behind him had been taken out, he finally took a last left to the hospital with Callen and Sam right behind him.

Eric carried Nell bridal style out of the car, rushed to the entrance of the hospital and hoped that he would find a doctor soon who could take care of Nell. Finally a female doctor with long brunette hair approached Eric and said: "I'm doctor Farris, what happened with her?"

"She got shot in the chest, no pulse and I tried my best to stop the blood loss with a cloth." Eric gave a short report to Nell's condition. The doctor soon then gave a walking by nurse the order to get a bed and some oxygen fast. They had to wheel Nell in the emergency room as her heart rate was dropping to a very low level, Eric dropped down on a seat in the long corridor near the entrance and as some tears escaped his eyes he covered his face with both his hands. Later as the rest of the team had finally arrived at the hospital, Eric gave a short report on Nell's current condition and the rest of the team really did their very best to cheer Eric up even if it was hard in this difficult situation.

An hour later Doctor Farris finally came out of the ER again, approached the team and said: "We've successfully stabilized Miss Jones, we are bringing her to a normal room now and you can visit her but only two people at once because she still needs a lot of rest." The whole team was really happy to hear that, because Eric was her partner he was the first one to visit Nell and he was really glad that she was okay right now after he was so worried for her well-being. He sits on a chair right next to her bed, softly strokes her hand and as her eyes slowly opened a little smile formed on her lips. Eric smiled back at her and said: "Don't talk darling, doctor's because you still need a lot of rest before you're back to hundred percent again."

Eric stayed with Nell till the visiting hours where over and he as he finally got up from his chair to leave for home, he turned one more time around to face his partner and said: "Have nice dreams tonight, I'll be back tomorrow." He once again stepped to her bedside, kissed her softly on the forehead and then softly closed the door behind him as he left her room.

_AN: Thanks to- BeWitchingRedhead36 for adding this story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- duskbutterfly for reviewing this story, Thanks to- A and K for reviewing this story,for adding it to her/his favorite stories list and for adding it to his/her story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Eric finally returned home, he plopped down on his bed being totally exhausted after this very stressful day. Thankfully the team had been very supportive all the time, staying by his side as Nell was still taken care of in the ER and nobody knew at that time if she would survive it. Later as he had made himself ready for bed, he switched on the television near his bed because he wasn't tired so much right now but as he flipped through the channels with the remote the fact that Nell wasn't sleeping next to him tonight kind of made him a little bit sad. He watched a rerun of The Big Bang Theory one of his favorite TV Shows, till he finally got tired and decided to go to bed even if he had to get used to the fact that this was the first night he was sleeping alone in his bed.

Meanwhile the rest the team still sat in little bar near Callen's apartment and they all surely were talking about Nell and Eric: "They do really make a cute couple and I really knew from the beginning, that it only was a matter of time that those two would finally get together. " Deeks said in between nipping on in his beer and then shortly added afterwards: "I hope little Miss Pixie gets well very soon because I think I already miss her very much, what about you guys?"

"I miss her too, Nell really has been an asset since she arrived at OSP and she isn't that kind of a snob likes a lot of the other people with a high IQ." Kensi said and the others just nodded in silence and of her this team really had become a second family over the years with Nell kind of being the sister she never had. It had really broken her heart, seeing Eric that sad all the time because of the fact that his partner and girlfriend lay bruised and battered in a hospital bed and was barely able to speak because of the enormous blood lose she had suffered today. Callen had been the most concerned member of the team, he knew that Nell had field operations training in the past but in the end he would have felt better if someone had accompanied them to Binary Solutions because of the fact that some much unexpected things could go wrong in the field and Nell hadn't got that much experience in the field like he or the others of the team had. He finally put those thoughts to rest, because in the end he was very sure that Nell would back at OPS in no time because she was definitely a fighter. The next day Eric was the first back at the hospital visiting Nell, she was still pretty weak so he helped her eating her breakfast and in the end it really broke his heart to see her this vulnerable. When they were finally done with the breakfast, Eric moved the pillow a little bit more to make it a little more comfortable for her and as he sat down again on the chair to her bedside, Nell took all the strength she had in said: "Thank you….for being there….for me, I hope…I get out of…here soon because I hate the food here."

Eric smiled at her as she said that, kissed her on the forehead and answered: "Yeah I know but don't worry you will be out here soon enough and the first day you're out of here we will eat dinner at a nice restaurant, just you and me having a nice candle light dinner." Nell smiled a little at thought of that and was now even more determined than before to get better again soon. Later that day, Callen also stopped by in the hospital to bring some flowers, after he had organized a vase for them he also sat down on a chair next to Nell's bedside. They talked for quite some hours, Eric and Callen doing most of the talking, Eric telling her how much she was missed by the whole team and they all hoped that she will be back at work soon. Nell sighed a little as she heard all that and answered: "I miss work, hate it to have to lay here in bed all the time and do nothing."

"I totally understand that Nell but you have to realize that you do nobody something, if you come back to work too early so you have to wait till you're a hundred percent again." Eric said and Callen just nodded silently, both of them knew how much of a workaholic she could be sometimes and they maybe had to admit that they would feel the same way, if they were in her shoes, laying in a hospital bed and doing nothing all the time. She put those thoughts to rest for now, because she didn't want to drop in a depressive hole Eric had to get her out of in the end. Sam finally left, saying he had a dinner date with wife this evening and before he left he said to Nell: "Hang in there and when you're a hundred percent again we will certainly do a big welcome party for you."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up…I don't know what I would do without you and sorry for being such a downer sometimes." Nell answered and then said goodbye to Sam and in the end she was really happy to have those exceptional colleagues at her side and of course she had shared since the beginning some special bond with Eric and he went so much to her. The two continued talking till visiting hours where finally over and before he went home again, he lowered down the bed back to laying position because she got tired and wanted to sleep. He was almost at the door of the room as Nell asked: "Don't I get a goodnight kiss today?" she then put on her best puppy dog eyes look, what made Eric grin widely at once and as he wanted to give her the usual short kiss on the mouth, Nell suddenly deepened it, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth and even Eric was a little surprised of that bold move he kissed her back with a lot of passion gladly granting her tongue entrance into his mouth.

_AN: Thanks to-duskbutterfly for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nell's medical condition got better and better day by day, so that her doctor said that she could go home by the middle of next week. Eric was really happy to hear that, he notified the rest of the team by calling OSP with his mobile phone and reached Hetty: "Good morning Mister Beale, how's Miss Jones doing today?"

"She's doing better and better, her doctor said that she will be released from the hospital by the middle of the next week isn't that wonderful?" Eric said with a big smile on his face, kissed his girlfriend softly on her forehead and then their mighty little Operations Manager finally replied: "That's good news Mister Beale, tell Miss Jones I said hello and that she can take all the time she has to for her hundred percent recovery." Hetty was really happy to hear that Nell's medical condition was getting better after she and the rest of her agents where so much worried about the well-being of the NCIS tech that Hetty had hired a couple of years ago. After she finally hung up the phone, she notified Callen of the good news and she was in the end very relieved about how things had turned out, because she didn't know if she would have survived it emotionally if she had lost another agent under her command after the tough loss of Dom in her first year as the Operations Manager of OSP. She knew that all of them knew the risks there were, every time they went out into the field but in the end Hetty felt that it somehow where her fault if someone didn't come back alive from an undercover mission.

In the evening of that day, Sam and Callen had decided to take Eric with them to their favorite bar because they didn't want him to be alone in his apartment all the time when he wasn't at the hospital to visit Nell. "To celebrate the good news from today, all drinks are on me tonight." Eric announced with a big smile on his face and after being a little reluctant going to a bar tonight, because he just wasn't the kind of party guy he was now very happy that Sam and Callen had persuaded him to do otherwise. Meanwhile Nell was still lying awake in her hospital bed; because she had arrived here the pictures of the moment she got shot directly into the chest kept hunting her. She hadn't told Eric that, because she didn't want him to think that she had been traumatized because of what had happened out there but as she now lay awake and blankly stared at ceiling she kept on thinking if that really had been the right decision to make.

If she would tell Eric he would probably sent her to a shrink by next week, trying his best to assure her that this was the right thing to do in this kind of situation. In the end that meant, that she had to let herself being mentally examined by a total stranger and she wasn't willing to open up to some shrink because she got through a lot of rough patches in her life on her own and this time would probably be the same.

_Flashback_

_Nell fired some shots at the black SUV out of her cover behind a car, her mind already racing, frantically searching for a way out of this mess. She provided cover fire for Eric so that he could move further to their car that was now just a few more feet away and meanwhile was also working on a way to get safely behind the car to join Eric and get out of here as fast as they could. Their seemed to be no way out of here right now, because the attackers kept on firing at her position and where making it impossible for her to take even one quick breather to think about the difficult situation she was in right now. But one way or the other she knew that she had to get to Eric, who waited for her in the car as she had instructed him and she was surely determined to get them both out of here in one piece. _

_Then Nell finally took all the courage she had, got out behind the car, kept firing at her attackers wounding one of them in the process but right before she reached the safety of the car, where Eric was anxiously waiting for her arrival she sensed a sharp pain in the lower part of her abdomen and realized that she had been shot, as she looks to the part where the pain was coming from and collapsed on the ground holding on that certain part, trying her best to cut off the blood loss and hoping that she would get out of here alive. There were still so many things she wanted to do in her life: have kids with Eric sometime in the future were one of them and right before everything went black she saw the concerned face of the man she loved and that certainly had become the most important person for her in the world._

_End Flashback_

_AN: I hope you liked the chapter, please read and review and constructive criticism to improve the quality of the story is more then welcome. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In her mind Nell kept asking herself the same question: Would she ever be able to go back into the field after what happened on the last field trip? She surely wasn't used to getting shot at; even after the all hard training she had done to even get accepted at NCIS but even if she wasn't the type of person with a lack of self- confidence, she clearly second guessed her ability to cope with the stress that resulted of the hard working environment out on in the field. She was so far away with her thoughts that she didn't realized that she apparently had spaced out for quite a while, blankly staring out of the window of her hospital room until Eric waved his hand in front of her face and said with a little concern in his voice: "Hey Rockstar, you seem a little bit off today, is everything alright or is there something I should know?" Nell quickly what to say at this moment, without making Eric worry too much about her and as she wasn't ready just yet to talk about it she lied: "Everything is okay no need to worry Eric but thanks for asking, I was just thinking about our candle light at my favorite Italian restaurant near your apartment after I finally get out of this hell." Eric didn't believe her one bit, he knew her just too well to know exactly when something was really bothering her but what was so painful for her that she wouldn't even talk about it with him, the one person she had told some things that even the rest of the team didn't know about her.

In the end he didn't want to force her to "spit it out", because he knew that Nell would probably open up to him when she was ready for it and when that time had come, he would certainly be by her side to support her the whole time. After shortly thinking about what to say he finally answered: "Yeah I'm also really looking forward, just you and me having a totally romantic candle light dinner."

He then gave her the glass water that stood on the nightstand right next to her; carefully she sipped on it making sure not to spill anything on the floor. In the end she asked herself: Was it in the end the right decision to lie to Eric? She hadn't done that before and certainly didn't feel good about it, but she just wasn't ready now to talk about what had happened on that day out in the field because the memories where just too fresh and too painful. She smiled at him brightly, hoping that he didn't suspect anything because in the end she was always like an open book to him since their relationship had become serious and so she had to try very hard to keep up the happy mask. Later that day a nurse came into the room to bring her the lunch, Nell was very surprised as she saw one of her favorite meals on the plate: Spaghetti and this time she didn't need to fake her smile. "It looks like they fulfilled my whish after I had complained already two times about the bad food I was getting better late than the never the people say."

"Sure looks nice and I even have to say that I'm a little bit jealous right now." Eric answered back with a big grin on his face; she then kissed him shortly on his cheek even if it was quiet hard to reach him without standing up and in this situation she thought to herself: _I hate it to be so short. _Joking around a little with Eric made her forget for now the traumatizing pictures of the moment, where she lay helpless on the ground, her hand tightly clutched on a big wound on her chest and just hoping that she would survive this day. When the visiting hours for today where finally over, the two said their goodbyes and Eric said before he left the room: "I miss it that you are lying next to me, so I often cuddle with my pillow second pillow I bought for you, so I can fall asleep peacefully." Nell laughed a little at this statement and Eric thought to himself: _I really love to see her smile; it makes my heart melt and my knees still weak every time she does it. _

As always he shortly kissed her on her forehead, wished her some sweat dreams tonight and Nell sighed as he finally was out of reach, now all alone again in her room and wishing today had already been the day she was released from hospital. Today she went early to bed, because like today her doctor was taking her to some tests tomorrow in the early morning and that also included some rehabilitation. A long road to recovery still lay in front of her, but the doctors said that she already had made great progress at rehab but surely needed to use a wheelchair at first, till her body had fully recovered. In the end she didn't care how long it would take, she just wanted to get back to work and even if the thing that had happened out in the field would probably haunt her in her dreams for a while, she wasn't even considering for one moment to search for another job. She loved to work at OSP, the people she worked with there had really become more then colleagues to her: they were friends, a second family and certainly had become the most important persons in her life.

Since she had first started working at OSP there had been that special connection between her and Eric and now they were a couple for almost a year now and the relationship with him was certainly better than all the ones before because Eric accepted her the way she was. Unfortunately she had experienced a lot that other people held a grudge against her, apparently because of her high IQ. They saw her in another bad light because of that and from that point she had decided to keep her actual IQ number a secret from everybody.

_AN: Thanks to- China Girl 18 for reviewing the story, Thanks to- for adding the story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head for reviewing the story._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nell was still in the middle of rehab session as Eric arrived at the hospital the next day, he watched her taking step by step very carefully some sweat forming on her forehead. She shortly looked at her partner, him being there giving her the encouragement to continue the rehab session and she wanted to fight to get out as fast as possible. Doctor Farris was very happy because of the great progress that Nell had made in the short amount of time that she had been at the hospital; Eric hugged her tightly as she had finally finished the rehab session and then accompanied her back to her room.

She had a big smile on her face as she lay back down in bed, being very happy that her time at the hospital had almost come to an end: "Just a few more days and I'll be finally back at work, I felt so useless as I had to lay in bed all day, having to call a nurse every time I wanted to get out of bed." She hadn't slept very well last night, because of the nightmares that haunted her but she still could cover up that fact very well but deep down she knew that she had to face her fears one way or another. They talked a lot during the next hours, a couple of hours before lunch time Kensi arrived at hospital: "Hey Nell how are feeling today? I brought you some oreos but don't let the nurses see them ok?" Nell grinned at and gestured to the long dark brown haired field agent that her mouth would be shut and then Kensi quickly hid the oreos in the drawer of her colleagues night stand and shut it.

"I'm feeling better day by day and really can't wait to get back to work." Of course she was confident that the trauma she had endured wouldn't keep her from doing her job, no matter what it cost she would forget about the nightmares that had kept her most of the nights awake, she just had to because she didn't even want to consider the alternative: quitting her job at NCIS. The rest of the week went by very fast and as she kept on doing the rehab sessions at the hospital, she was almost back to a hundred percent but Doctor Farris kept telling her that she should take it slow the first days back at work or else her body would probably collapse under too pressure. The whole team kept visiting through the whole week, Nell secretly had eaten some oreos together with Eric and that reminded Eric of that one day where he and his partner had done that in the absence of Hetty. Deep down they felt also today that they were doing something wrong and they had felt that Hetty would come through the door any moment and would probably be not amused because she had forbid the both techs to eat in the presence of the high-tech at OPS. Eric had felt in love with Nell after he was first a little annoyed that she had the tendency to finish his sentences, after he had got to know her better he soon realized that there was definitely more between them as friendship but didn't knew at first if she felt the same way or if she even thought that it was a wise idea to start a relationship with a co-worker.

Soon they got a lot closer; making him realize that they may be really could become something more than partners. _Flashback: Eric had just received a call from Nell, from the tone in her voice he could really tell that she was upset and he just wanted to be there for her right now tightly holding her in his arms. "Nell what happened?" His partner sobbed a lot during the call, barely being able to speak because of that: "He cheated…on…me! Jack…cheated on me!" He really didn't know what to feel right in this moment, should he be happy because of the fact that Jack and Nell weren't a couple anymore or also sad because Nell was really upset because of that. _

"_I'm really sorry to hear that Nell." Was the only thing that he could say right now and he hoped that was some consolation for his partner in this difficult situation. It took a while but finally Nell spoke again and asked her partner: "Can you come to my apartment tonight? I really need to talk to somebody about this thing." _

"_Of course I will be at your apartment right away after work." Eric replied because Nell was his partner and partners where supposed to be there for each other. _

_After he had finally arrived at Nell's apartment after work, he hit the doorbell and anxiously waited for his partner to open the door for him and he could imagine that she probably had red puffy eyes because she had probably cried a lot in the last hours. Wiping away some fresh tears she finally welcomed her partner into her apartment, Eric followed her into the bedroom as he had closed the door behind him, he kicked off his shoes, lie next to her and softly stroke with one hand over her back trying his best to calm down her sobs. _

_As her sobs had finally ended, the two techs just looked deeply into each other's for some minutes and both of them not sure what to do right now. Nell was the first to take the initiative; she moved closer to Eric's face and softly started to kiss him. Eric kissed her back after a short hesitation and their lips stayed connected for what seemed like a couple of hours, when they finally drew away from each other, Nell was the first to say: "I love you Eric." _

_End Flashback_

_AN: I hope you liked the chapter, please read and review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One Week later Nell was finally released out of the hospital, Eric helped her pack up her things in a traveling that he had brought along as she had been taken to hospital after the shooting and was very happy that she would be able to leave for home today. A couple of minutes later they were finally finished with packing all her clothes in the traveling bag, she thanked him for the help and wouldn't know what she would do without him in this kind of vulnerable state that she was right now. She could stand on her own two feet without a problem but her walk was a little bit shaky, even if she tried her best to cover up her uneasiness at this time, Eric just looked at her with an encouraging smile on his and softly stroke her back with the one free hand.

She weakly smiled back him, now took some steps forward with a little more confidence than before, Eric held open the door for his partner before he sat down at the driver's seat, just a like true gentleman does and on the drive to her apartment they talked about a lot of things that she had missed at work while she had been at the hospital. The two sat in Nell's apartment on the couch watching some TV together, as Nell wanted to rest some hours before the little dinner as she felt quite exhausted at this moment and that made Eric say: "We can postpone our candle light dinner till tomorrow, we don't have to do it tonight if you aren't up to it ok?"

Nell smiled at him a little bit as he said and thought to herself: _Isn't it cute how much is worried about my well-being?* _She finally then said: "No Eric that's not necessary, I really appreciate your concern but I have looked forward to this dinner all week and I feel totally up to it, it's a little exhausting at first to move around that much after I've lay in a hospital bed all the time."

"Good to know, I was just checking because you seemed so much…exhausted." Eric said, his one arm swung around the tiny waist of his partner and he definitely enjoyed the closeness between them very much. They continued to concentrate on watching TV as that whole thing was finally settled, Eric slightly started to tickle her during the commercial what made her giggle a little bit and he was happy to see her smile because she seemed so thoughtful since they had left the hospital behind them. The Television wasn't so important any more, as Nell pinned Eric down to the couch, she hovered over him with a wide grin on his face and said: "Looks like it that I'm the last one laughing this time." But Eric turned everything around as he tickled her at her weak spot again, before she could collapse on him he pinned her to the couch but then out of the blue, Nell pulled him down to her and passionately kissed him right on the mouth and of course Eric couldn't do anything else than to fall for it and so their tongues intertwined and it became one very long make out session between the two techs. As the two finally drew away from each other Nell was still pretty much on cloud nine as she got lost for while in Eric's beautiful eyes and being this close to him made her forget the nightmares that kept haunting her at night.

The two kept cuddling for while in front of the TV till the evening and then they finally made themselves ready for tonight's dinner at her favorite Italian Restaurant. Nell had a very hard time picking out the right outfit for the candle light dinner, because she had so much dresses that could come into question. Still in her blouse and matching blue jeans, she walked into the guest room of her apartment and asked with two dresses in her hands: "Which of these dresses should I wear tonight?" Eric shortly looked at both and finally answered: "You should take the red one, because this color will definitely look great on you." She kissed him on the right cheek, as her outfit problem was now solved thanks to her partner, he always knew what outfit looked great on her and what not and that was definitely one of the reasons she loved him so much.

Later Eric was anxiously waiting in the living room for Nell's arrival who was apparently still busy with putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening, but one way or the other he was very confident that she would look beautiful as always. Finally the door of Nell's bedroom was opened and he was stunned by the outfit she wore, the red dress combined with some matching make up really took his breath away and for quite some time he didn't know what to say.

As Eric finally recollected himself he said: "Wow! You look very beautiful, I love that dress." Then like a true gentlemen, he opened the door for her and as he had locked the apartment door behind them, she took his hand into hers and softly stroke it.

Hand in Hand the two finally reached the restaurant and they sat down on a free table near to the window.

_AN: Thanks to-China girl 18 for reviewing the story, Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head 36 for reviewing the story. I hope you liked this chapter, please read & review_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two had a really great time the whole evening, surely Nell did not feel a hundred percent again, but she did her best not to show it that much. Of course the doctors had told her at the last at hospital to rest a lot in the first days back home before she would get back to work. Eric would probably have a lot to do in the next two weeks, avoiding that Nell collapsed because she sometimes could be a really big workaholic. They both ate spaghettis, talked a lot in between and Eric really couldn't stop complementing his new girlfriend how beautiful she looked in her dress tonight. Nell was really flattered by that, because she hadn't heard a man compliment on her outfit in quite a while and she really thought that Eric was the right one for her and just because of the fact how smart they both were. She liked Eric's sense of humor very much, he was always able to cheer her up if she was sad and he didn't see her with other eyes because she probably had a much higher IQ than him for what she was very thankful for in the end.

They also ordered a dessert after they had finally finished their spaghettis and while waiting for the desserts Nell said to Eric: "Thanks for the invite again, I really missed eating at the da Vinci during those two horror weeks at the hospital." Eric smiled at her with that lovely smile that always made her smile too, like it was infectious and you just couldn't do anything against it.

Later as it finally got dark outside Nell started to yawn a little, obviously being a little tired already but she did her best to cover it up. In silence the two ate their desserts, both of them had ordered their favorite ice-cream: chocolate that just being one of the many things that they both loved very much. They stayed one more hour at the restaurant, Nell being a little sad that she wasn't allowed to work again and Eric felt for her but assured her: "I know how bad you want to go back to what you love but it's the best for you, if you wait the week that Doctor Farris has ordered."

"Thanks for being as understanding as always, you're the best you know that?" Nell replied

"I know that but thanks of reminding of that fact again darling." The two then finally ate their desserts in silence but both of them couldn't keep the looks from the other, the two totally being on cloud nine again and Nell even getting so lost in Eric's eyes for quite a while that she almost spilled some of the ice-cream on her dress. But she realized it quick enough to avoid that little mistake; Eric on the side did actually spill some of his ice-cream on his jeans, as he had focused on watching Nell for a little too long. Nell couldn't stop laughing for a while, for a moment he didn't know exactly if he should be angry, because she was making fun of him or if he should join in the laughter. Then he finally joined in the laughter, after the two had recollected themselves Nell ordered a glass of water, tried her very best to get rid of the stain on Eric's shirt and he was a little flattered by her pulling her secret motherly instincts on him. She had gotten rid of the stain as best as she could, then they finished their ice cream even if both had melted away a little bit but Nell and Eric didn't care about that very much. As they finally left the restaurant, hand in hand they walked to the car and both of them felt like to teenagers who had just fallen in love recently.

On the way back Eric stopped at a near to Nell's apartment, she wondered why they were stopping here so she finally asked him: "What are you up to Eric?" He had a smile on his face and answered: "That's a surprise just follow me and you will see it soon enough why we are here." She just nodded, the two got out of car and walked for quite while through the grass, when they finally stopped Eric instructed her to wait here for a moment, a moment later he returned from the car with a blanket for both of them. Nell now knew what he was up to, she thought how sweet it was of him and that really made this whole evening even more fantastic. He expanded the blanket on the ground, Nell cuddled her tiny body close to Eric and as he slung his arm around her waist they looked together at the stars, just forgetting everything around them for a while.

_AN: Thanks to- Maniac Reader 18 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head 36 for reviewing the story. I hope you liked this chapter, please read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the dark of the late evening the two techs still lay on the blanket, looking at the few stars at the horizon as a fallen star came by the two looked at it for quite a while and Nell secretly making a whish while doing it. "What whish did you make?" Eric asked being totally curious like he always was, Nell looked at him with a big smile on her face and replied: "It won't come true if I tell you my wish, don't you know that silly?" She playfully hit him in his side, Eric making weird grimaces pretending that that had hurt him really much and so he started to tickle her a little bit in "revenge". Nell couldn't stop laughing for quite a while, trying as hard as she could to get out of his reach but he just kept coming at her with his famous "tickle attacks" because he knew where her weak spot was and loved to capitalize on it. They looked at the stars for quite a while, until Nell started to yawn a little later, he packed up the blanket again and the two made their way back to Nell's apartment.

"I really had a great day; we should do this again soon." Nell said as they were inside the apartment, sitting on the couch in the living room. Eric was glad that she had liked it, her whole personality was one of the many things that he loved so much about her and he probably hadn't felt the same way for a girl ever before. Surely he had some relationships where he also had been happy with his girlfriend, but with Nell it was totally different because they had a special connection from the very first time they met and they even had gotten to know each other so well that they understood the other one even without words. At first he thought that Nell was a little bit annoying, because in the first weeks he was working with her, she kept finishing his sentences but he got used to it by coordinating this thing with her. Later the two lay in her bed together, Nell tightly cuddled to Eric's body and as always it felt very comfortable to rest her head on his stomach, certainly she always wanted to be as close to him as possible because she felt so safe in his strong arms. Eric certainly could be her knight in shining armor if she wasn't able to defend herself and that could be the case anytime soon again, if she was even able to accept a field assignment again in the near future.

In the night Nell kept tossing and turning in bed, not sleeping so well because of the nightmares that kept haunting her after she had to fear for her life out in the field. A lot of sweat cascaded down her forehead and as Nell screamed loudly and got into an upright position again, Eric was wide awake immediately, held her in his arms and soothingly whispered into her ear: "_it's_ okay Nell, I'm here for you, it was just a bad dream and I'll make sure that no one hurts you." She kept sobbing on Eric's shoulder for quite a while; he softly kept stroking her back with one hand and really hadn't expected that the events of their latest field trip would take such an emotional toll on his partner. Without saying a word Eric knew what was happening with Nell, just because the two had that very deep emotional connection that he probably didn't have with anyone in his life ever before and right now he just wished, that he was a magician who could take all the pain away at once. She finally stopped crying, then two just looked each other deep in the eyes shortly, Eric wiped away some last tears from her now red eyes and said: "We will get through this together Rockstar, I promise." Nell smiled weakly at him and replied: "Thank you …for everything; I really wouldn't know what I would do without you Eric." He was happy to see her smile again after all the crying she did this night, kissed her softly on her cheeked and answered: "You know that I would do anything for you Rockstar and you want to go back to sleep now?" Nell just nodded, yawned a little bit because all that crying had really exhausted her and then she cuddled herself again near to Eric and side by side the two techs finally go back to sleep.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Eric was the first one to wake up; carefully he got out of the bed without waking his still sleeping partner and made his way into the kitchen of her apartment. There he started to prepare some breakfast for them both, making some coffee, preparing also toasts for them with some marmalade and he was really sure that Nell what love the breakfast he made, once she had finally got out of bed and joined him at the kitchen. She slowly opened her eyes, searching for Eric in the bed and anywhere in the bedroom but to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen and so she thought: _*Eric where are you?* _She finally got out of her bed, yawned a little but overall she had slept really well with her partner close by the whole night because she just felt so safe around him, knowing that no one was able to hurt her in any way when he was by her side to protect her.

As she walked into the kitchen she asked her partner with a slight smile on her face: "Is that coffee that I smell? Wow this all looks really great but you really didn't have to do all this." Her partner smiled at her with that special that made her heart melt and her knees weak every time she saw it and replied: "Yes that's coffee for you and me, I'm glad you like the breakfast I've prepared and it really wasn't a big deal for me to do so don't worry too much Rockstar." He kissed her shortly on her forehead, the two of them then finally sat down at the table, started to eat their breakfast, Eric bringing also the coffee along when it finally was finished and poured some of it in the cups that he had already put on the table right next to their plates. The two silently ate their breakfast; he knew that deep down his partner was still very troubled by what had happened but he was unsure what do right now and it broke his heart seeing her this sad. In the end he figured, that he would help her the best if he would just be there for her the whole way, because that's what partners where supposed to do for each other: Support each other in bad times and that's what he planned to do. As they finally finished breakfast, Nell wanted to take away the dishes into the dishwasher but Eric stopped her by softly touching her hand and for quite a moment the two felt like two lovesick teenagers as they looked deep into each other's for a couple of minutes. Even if they were a couple for some months now, she still felt butterflies coming up in her stomach when he touched her and once again she was set back to her High School days when she had a crush on David Matthews, the tall and muscular football quarterback from her High School. The two finally drew away from each other, Eric then said: "Let me take care of this Rockstar, your doctor said that you shouldn't set yourself under too much stress on your first week back from the hospital."

She just nodded and then went into the bathroom to do her morning routine and later put on her clothes for the day. While taking care of the dishes, Eric thoughts kept wandering back to that one special moment they just a few minutes ago and wondered why he sometimes acted like love sick teenager around Nell, he loved to be that close to his partner, he was still so worried about her, wishing that he could take away her pain all at once with just one hand gesture but he couldn't because he wasn't a magician he was just an ordinary man. Every time they had those moments, both them just would get flustered acting all shy all over sudden, in the end they had been through all together since Nell started working at NCIS.

Somewhere else in LA, the boss of the people who had tried to commit a huge data heist at Binary Solutions that did work for the Navy sat in a large factory building outside of the city. He stood right next to one of his associates, who had spent three hours of the day trying to decrypt the data that they were able to recover from Binary Solutions but to no avail.

"I can't get through the decryption of the collected data, because this one is definitely one that I've never ever encountered before. There are a lot of hidden layers in here, that replace the ones that I've already have decrypted." The boss had to think about that for some time and then he gave out orders to his other men, determined to not let this opportunity go by because with that sensitive data he could hurt the navy a lot. Then he ordered one of his other men to use his contacts, to locate the person that was responsible for this highly advanced decryption technique. Meanwhile Eric and Nell sat together in the living room of Nell's apartment the two of them watching a rerun of Grey's Anatomy together even if he wasn't the biggest fan of the show. A little later the doorbell rang; they both looked at each other very surprised because of unexpected visitor in front of the apartment and wondered if someone of the team would surprise them. Eric finally went for the door to get it and as he opened it a mail man with a little package in his hands was standing right in front of him and asked: "Hello sir, I have a package here for Miss Jones neighbor Miss Stevenson but she doesn't seem to be home right now can you maybe give it to her later?" Eric asked Nell before taking the package from him, she decided to accept it because she and Lara had become good friends she started living in this apartment complex.

As the fake mailman was back at the stolen vehicle, he took out his radio and said: "Target has been marked successfully, all units move in on target NOW!" Suddenly the window in the living room broke with a loud noise; Eric quickly took Nell's hand trying his best to take cover with her under the table in the living room on the other side of the room. Then Gas leaked into the room, they both tried to not breathe it in but failed miserably. As the man entered the apartment, dragging them out of their hiding place Nell tried her best to get away by kicking at the masked gunman but she was just too weak and slowly but surely everything around her went black.

The last though that came to her mind was: _What do they want from us? Is Eric going to be ok?"_

_AN: Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head 36 for reviewing the story, Thanks to- NCIS TIVA Mc Abby Addict for adding me to her/his favorite authors list. Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Hetty still sat at her desk in the bullpen and asked Kensi who was finishing up her paper work: "Do you know how Miss Jones is doing Miss Blye?" Kensi looked up from her paperwork and then answered the mighty Operations Manager: "She's getting better day by day Eric said to me at our last phone conversation yesterday and I'm also going to surprise them by visiting unannounced. "

"That's nice; please send my best wishes to her and that she can take all the time she needs to come back to work." "Will do Hetty." Kensi replied shortly, they said their goodbyes and then she made her way to her car outside of the building. Meanwhile Eric woke up with an enormous headache and some blood pouring out of a little wound on his forehead because of the hard fall on a nearby table, as he had lost his consciousness hours or maybe days ago? He couldn't remember much of what had happened before he woke up here in the middle of nowhere and because he didn't know where he was he started to panic: *_Would the team be able to find me and Nell in time and what do those people want?* _Eric looked around himself and he didn't like what he saw: not only where there no windows in the room there also seemed to be only one way out of here and he didn't feel fit enough right now to fight anyone. Slowly but surely Nell also awoke out of her deep sleep and she realized that her hands were tightly bound to her back, she asked Eric still being totally groggy because of the gas that had sent him into slumber: "Where the hell are we Eric? Are you ok?" Eric wanted to hug Nell so bad right now, to assure her that nobody would be able to hurt her but he couldn't because he was unable to move because of the tight restraints that fixated him and Nell to the cold metal chairs in this dark room. "Besides the fact that I'm bound to a cold metal chair in a pitch black room, not being able to move, I'm doing totally fine." Eric said and then began to think about a good plan to get out of this mess and he had to be tough for the both of them, because Nell still wasn't back at a hundred percent and he felt so sorry for her that she had to go through all of this.

Kensi finally arrived at Nell's apartment; she got a bad gut feeling as she reached a door that was widely open. She called for the two tech operators numerous times, as she slowly got inside the apartment her weapon drawn and as she went through all the rooms and saw the chaos that was left behind in the living room she though: _I really hate to be right, where are Nell and Eric? _ Kensi didn't hesitate long; she first dialed Callen's cell phone telling him the bad news first: "Have you found any clues in the apartment so far, that could give us a slight idea where they took them?"

"Not really unfortunately, but going to ask Nell's neighbors if they saw something suspicious."

"Good, I'll inform the rest and we will meet you shortly at the apartment." Callen answered, no matter what it cost they were going to find the people who took his colleagues and right before he hung up he concluded the conversation by saying: "We will find the men who did this; no one will get away with hurting two of our people."

_One hour later_

They finally had a description of the car that took away their two techs, a black van with obviously stolen plates. LAPD had put out a bolo on the van but so far the car was either of out the reach of any traffic cams or they were smart enough to avoid them but all of them knew that one way or another everybody was making mistakes and they would be right on those men tales when they did make one.

Meanwhile one of the captors of the two techs finally arrived in the room, the man's face was covered by a mask and as he approached Nell he said: "It is very simple what I ask you to do, help us decrypt the data from the Navy or else your friend will suffer a great amount of pain."

Nell stared at the man for a while, making it clear that she wasn't going to back down just like this and finally said: "No I won't help you, you going to kill us any way!" The man now had an evil smirk on his face and said: "Fine with me Missy." He took metal object in his hand, that leaned on a nearby wall and hit Eric hard with it a couple of time, the tech felt a great amount of pain but he blocked it out the best he could because he needed to be strong right now. Nell hated to see Eric in that great pain but she couldn't afford any doubts in her decision making even if that meant to sacrifice the well- being of her partner and the man she loved so much.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, please read and review and I'm open for any suggestions to improve the quality of the story._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team had gathered at OPS, waiting for Deeks arrival who had said that he had good news for them considering the case. All of them were pretty relieved, that they had finally gotten a breakthrough in this case and that had certainly proven again that everybody left some trace behind to follow. Slowly and silently the two gliding doors opened and Deeks finally stepped through the doors with a case file in his hand: "Just got back from LAPD, they found the car in a dark alley in the southern part of the city but the bad news is that the car was burnt down completely as my guys found it." Deeks reported to his co-workers and Hetty and looked now into clearly disappointed faces but he could tell that they weren't ready to give up yet.

Callen was the first one to break the longer silence after the LAPD Liasion Officer had told the others the findings of LAPD: "Deeks, you and Kensi have another look at the car maybe there's something that the LAPD did miss. Darren, start an Kaleidoscope Search on that Van, maybe those guys weren't as smart as they think they are and we can at least have a little bit of an idea where went because of the traffic cam footage." Then they finally all parted ways, Callen and Sam followed another lead that one of the other analysts at OPS had found: a connection to a regional terrorist group, the CIA had agreed to let them interrogate a suspect that they had apprehended a week ago in Pakistan, who could definitely tell them who had taken Nell and Eric.

Meanwhile, Eric had been badly bruised because of the constant beating he took and Nell really hoped that she either thought of a way to get out very soon or that the team would find them before she had to give in the demands. The Intelligence Analyst surely hoped that Eric wouldn't held any grudge against her after all this was over, she really hated it to see him go through all that pain and honestly didn't know how much longer she could stand this. "You can put an end to this all; by giving me what I want if not your friend will probably not last much any longer." The masked man said and had a menacing look on his face the whole time, which really said more than a thousand words. She certainly was hard to crack, but he was determined to find her weakness no matter what it took to get there.

He finally left the room, leaving his two prisoners alone to themselves again and hoping that the girl wouldn't be so stubborn anymore when he returned. The boss wanted those data decrypted soon and was kind of getting impatient with him, the more time it took to get the one NCIS Techie to help them decrypt the data from the Navy Computer Security Firm Binary Solutions. Back the little dark cell Nell said to Eric: "I know it's hard right now and I'm so sorry for putting you through this, but please don't give up hope because I'll get us both out of here in one piece, I promise and no matter what happens: I love you Eric, thank for being there for me all the time and getting us out of here is the least I can do to thank you." Eric could barely speak right now, because every fiber of his body hurt so much that he just wanted to scream out in pain but instead he moved a little nearer to Nell's chair and shortly stroke her left hand, the best way it was possible with the little opportunity to move his hands with the tight handcuffs.

While Deeks and Kensi where busy with looking at the car of kidnappers again, Callen and Sam finally arrived at the CIA station in LA and hoped to get a good lead on the people, who had taken two of their own away and hopefully they got to Eric and Nell in time. With a grim expression on his face, a CIA agent escorting them to interrogation room, Callen and Sam finally were face to face with possibly the one person that could help them out a lot but would it be that easy to get the needed information as they though? Deeks and Kensi meanwhile where still busy with looking at the burnt down black van, unfortunately the stolen plates had been a dead end and in the car they hadn't found anything useful yet.

In the middle of searching through the car, Deeks received a call on his cell phone and anxiously picked it up as he saw Hetty's caller ID on the display. "Good news Mister Deeks, the Kaleidoscope search has been pretty successful the kidnappers change into another car after they have dumped the van, Mister Parks has sent you the last known location of them and hopefully this will bring us a lot nearer to finding Miss Jones and Mister Beale."

After Deeks ended the call with the Operations Manager, he announced the good news to his partner they finished up at the scene finding one piece of ripped paper that they couldn't make any sense of right now.

Some tears started to roll down her cheeks as she shortly looked at all the bruises on Eric's face and her mind worked hard for a plan to get out of here. She tried her very best to recollect herself again, because she needed to be strong just for a little bit more or else the two would be doomed and their kidnappers would probably kill them both after they had no more use for them.

_AN: Thanks to- Be Witching Red Head for reviewing this story, please read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a long and hard interrogation, Callen and Sam finally knew what they wanted to know, from the man that the CIA had apprehened. A few minutes before they had left the interrogation room, Callen had gone ballistic as the guy kept trying to play with them and as Callen kept choking the man, two CIA Agents stormed into to the room and had to drag him away with full force from their prisoner. After all had finally calmed down again, Callen still looking with a menacing look at the man in front of him, the prisoner finally gave in and said: "Ok fine! I tell you all I know. The man who you are searching for are ex-army, hired mercenaries who work for an organization that stays in the dark most of the time. This organization is interested in the highly sensitive data of the navy because with this they can take over the whole nuclear arsenal of a navy fleet and starts the next world war."

Now Callen called Hetty informing her of the newest developments in this case, the Operations Manager said that she would call the right people so all the navy ships that were at sea right now could prepare themselves for the upcoming cyber-attack.

Meanwhile back at the dark prison of the two NCIS techs, Nell was forced up to her feet from one masked man as the other one kept pointing a gun at her at all times to make sure that she didn't try anything stupid. "Enough with the games Missy, the time for talk is over; my friend is going to kill your colleague if you don't do exactly what I say!" Being able to move her hands again freely Nell realized how much they hurt after all the hours that they were tightly bound on her back with that really uncomfortable cuffs. Silently she then followed the one man out of the room, turned one last time around before leaving now looking into the scared face of Eric and asked herself: _*Will I really survive all this?* _Finally she drew away her look from him and after the masked man had closed the door behind her she realized if there was a time to get out of here, then it was definitely now even if there still was the great risk of an failed escape attempt. Deeks and Kensi finally arrived at the last known position of the second car of the kidnappers that Darren had found on the kaleidoscope search what was an apparently a big industrial area. Kensi pulled out the cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans as she and Deeks walked into a street apart the main one and called Darren at OPS: "Darren please check all factory halls at the address you have given us, I want to know if these place are still owned by anyone."

"Ok searching for that now." The young analyst said on the other end of the line and now both them anxiously waited for the search results. Finally the results for the Inquiry popped up on his screen: "Most of them are still owned by some producing firms right out of LA, there's only one that is without ownership and that is going to be taken down in one week."

"Ok that narrows the search down to that one, send the address to my Phone." Kensi replied and shortly after that the address of the factory hall had arrived on her phone. Eric had really forgotten about all the pain he felt in almost every part of his body, he was just worried about the well-being of the woman he loved so much. He really wished that he had gotten the strength to make them take him to do their bidding not Nell, he should have been the one to put his life in danger and he probably couldn't forgive himself if something would happen to her.

Nell started to work on pretending to decrypt the data for the kidnappers, meanwhile she was working on a plan to get out of here but that really was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought. Two guards were watching her all the time, while she was busy with secretly planting a virus into their system what would make the whole data that the kidnappers had stolen totally useless. She really didn't know if she could really pull it off what she set out to do, because her body still wasn't a hundred percent but on the other side she wasn't sure if she could afford to wait anymore, because as soon as the men would find out that she was screwing with them she and Eric wouldn't life very much longer. Nell then claimed that she encountered a problem during the decryption process that she could only solve with Eric's help, of course the two man where a little bit suspicious about that inquiry obviously thinking that it was a trick. Finally they believed her, what put her doubts at ease for now but she still had some doubts that the next phase of her plan would really succeed or if the escape attempt would end before it really began.

Kensi and Deeks finally reached the factory hall in question, they called Callen and Sam as backup and notified them that they had probably found the hiding place of the men that had taken Nell and Eric hostage. While waiting for Sam and Callen to arrive, they patrolled around the building some more and finally found the car that belonged to the kidnappers and were now really certain that they were at the right place.

Together the two techies finished to plant the virus into the data that would corrupt it as soon as someone tried to open the whole segment. The two got brought back to their cell, before she was forced back up Nell was able to quickly put a paperclip in the pocket of her jeans and then the two were finally tied up again to the chairs. As the men had closed the door behind them, Nell pulled out the paper clip back out of her pocket, she put the already unfolded clip into the hole were the keys belonged in and was finally able to open the cuffs. Eric weakly smiled at her, as he saw that her little plan was working so far, quickly she freed her partner out of his cuffs and really was glad that this whole thing had worked out well. Now it was time for the next phase of her plan: Eric lay on the cold floor of the cell, Nell frantically hammering on the metal door and screamed: "Somebody help me!" One of the guards finally entered the room, Nell said that Eric needs some help because he has some serious heart problems, cautiously the guard kneed over the unconscious body of the NCIS techie, because he was so occupied with doing that Nell quickly took his gun out of the holster and said: "Sweet dreams" and hit him on his head with the weapon. Before the other guard could react, Nell slammed the door at him with full force, making the guard collapse to floor immediately. She then quickly helped Eric walking; they had to hide behind a corner as some more guards stormed into the hall and started shooting at them, with two precise shots she could take out the first of four guards but quickly had to take cover as the other three all fired at her position.

_AN: Thanks to- Be Witching Red Head 36 for reviewing the story, please read and review._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rest of the team finally arrived to Nell's and Eric's rescue, one by one they were able to take out the guards together but the men still had a surprise up their sleeve and would strike when the NCIS Agents would least expect it. Slowly but surely Nell and Eric continued the walk down the hall towards their friends and co-workers, they were really glad to see the faces of the team right now and were anxiously waiting to finally get out of this prison.

Right before they had reached the team, Eric suddenly collapsed on the floor, Nell wasn't realizing at first what had happened but was totally in shock as she saw the big wound in the back of Eric's body and she wondered from where the shot had been fired. A few meters behind them one gunman had hid behind a corner, a rifle with a silencer at the trigger at the front who had waited for the right opportunity to come to fire his weapon. The team adjusted their position, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen immediately firing at the position of the gunman but he was smart enough to take cover in time, so that he still had a small chance to survive this whole thing. It took quite a while but then Nell was able to finally recollect herself again, some tears streaming down her face as she pleaded in between sobs: "Please Eric don't leave me, you've got to hang on just a little more ok? We've going to get you out of here and into the nearest hospital, so don't give up because I don't think that I can life without you even if that maybe sounds so cheesy right now. But it's true, the more I've gotten to know you Eric Beale I've realized that there's more than friendship between us, even if I tried to deny it at first because I feared that a relationship with a co-worker would interfere with my work at NCIS." She forgot everything around her for a moment, now kneeing over her partner, hoping that he would be okay again and that they all would get out alive of this mess.

Tears kept streaming down her face, as Sam rushed to her side urging to stand up and follow the rest out of here because they were simply attacked by too many people right now. With Callen's help Sam carried Eric directly into the direction of the next exit, hoping that Nell's partner would hang in there just for a little bit more and he really hated to see Nell in that great pain right now. He would probably also devastated if it was his wife that lay there right before him on the ground, her life being in danger because some coward had attacked her from behind. Kensi finally called Hetty, telling her of the dire situation they were in right now, urging her to send back up to the address of the warehouse or else they all wouldn't get out alive. Hetty assured her to call the LAPD and get some back up to the factory hall as soon as possible, of course she also asked: "How's Mister Beale's condition right now?"

"It's not looking good right now, he's losing a lot of blood from the wound at his back and if we don't get him to a hospital soon then I don't think that he will survive I'm afraid." Kensi replied in a neutral but also sad tone and she really had a hard time to suppress her emotion because Eric wasn't only a colleague he had become a good friend after all these years they have worked together . The team had a really hard time holding their ground against the attackers, Nell also helped in this difficult situation because Callen needed everybody he could get even if that meant to practically throw the Intelligence Analyst into cold water once again.

The Backup was still on route to the factory hall, so even if the situation was difficult they had to hold their position just for a little while longer, Nell and Sam staying by Eric's side the whole time as his condition getting worst minute by minute.

_Flashback_

_Nell and Eric were together on a mission, while Nell was busy with tapping into the phone lines of the office Eric was busy with working in the main office of the building. _

"_It's Nice to get out for a change huh? Sometimes I think that Hetty makes us stay at OPS to keep an eye on us like we are going to get into trouble out in field." Eric said out loud to himself, probably because he was totally nervous right now considering how bad his last field mission had went and he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Nell? Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones NCIS?" Eric asked into an empty office and as he didn't get any response from her, he got a little worried because he really hated it to sit here all alone and maybe something bad had happened to his partner._

"_Is there anyone else here?" He once again called out for his partner and as he got still no response, he crawled under the table and called Hetty: "Hey this is Eric for Hetty." _

"_Eric who?" The woman on the other end of the line asked and Eric now got a little pissed and answered: "Eric Beale!" He was so occupied with the phone call that he didn't notice that his partner was creeping up on him and nearly got a heart attack as Nell said: "What are you doing?" He quickly ended the call now being totally embarrassed in front of his partner and for a while there was silence between them because both of them didn't know what to say. Then she finally asked: "Is there a problem? Because I feel like you're acting weirder than usual. " _

"_No I'm not weird; you're weird asking me this." Eric replied right away, trying his best to get out of this situation as fast as possible and his partner now had a really perplexed look on her face but soon figured out that her partner was probably still had trouble dealing with the events at his last field mission. She reminded him again that she had been busy tapping into the phone lines, as Eric asked her where she had been all the time and right now she really wished that she could somehow assure him that nothing would happen to him. "Are you strapped, carrying heat?" Eric then asked his partner; Nell of course didn't know what her partner meant and to her it really was like he was speaking into some foreign language to her, that she didn't understand so she asked: "Excuse me?" _

"_Do you have a gun?" _

"_Yes I have my service weapon, why?" _

"_Uh I'm just checking." Just out of instinct, Nell closed the little distance between them softly laid both her hands on his shoulders looked deep his eyes and said: "Wolfram you're save with me."_

_End Flashback_

_AN: Thanks to- China girl 18 for reviewing the story, I hope you like this chapter please read & review._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The backup finally arrived on the scene, with LAPD SWAT not taking a lot of the work of their shoulders Sam and Callen could now grab hold of Eric again. Sam quickly felt for a pulse on the blonde techie and when he realized there wasn't any he said to Callen now sounding very alarmed: "Call an ambulance; he hasn't go pulse anymore if we don't get him to the hospital fast enough we're going to lose him!" Without hesitating very much, Callen got the cell phone out of his pocket and called 911 and of course this didn't go by Nell unnoticed getting her really panicked right now and got really hard to suppress her tears right at this moment.

Finally the team had got out into the open, Nell begging that the ambulance would arrive on time because she didn't want to lose Eric after all they had been through together. In the big shoot out at the factory hall most of the attackers died right on the scene but the LAPD SWAT Team had also apprehended some guys that had given themselves up after they had realized that they were totally outnumbered. When Nell couldn't control her tears anymore, she leant onto Kensi's shoulder, the agent doing her best to console her colleague and friend whispering in her ear the whole time: "He's going to be okay, he's a fighter he will get through this." It really broke Kensi's heart to see her friend this upset, she knew that Nell and Eric had some kind of special connection with each other from the day Nell had started working at NCIS and this had definitely blossomed into a serious relationship, even if none of them had ever admitted it out loud to the rest of the team. She and the rest of the team had figured this out on their own over the years, if they didn't notice those kind of things around them they would have probably totally failed as NCIS Special Agents.

The two had really "beaten around the bush" the first years they worked together, Kensi was in the end very glad that the two geeks had finally found each other and she too didn't want to lose him, because losing Dom a couple of years ago in the field had been difficult enough to cope with for her and she really didn't know if she could take it to lose another colleague in the line of duty. As the ambulance arrived at the scene Nell drew away from Kensi's shoulder for a while, both them still pretty much in shock because of what had happened they watched as the paramedics took him into the ambulance. For a moment they all watched the ambulance drive away, nobody knowing what to say right at this moment before Callen finally said to the team: "Kensi you drive Nell to the hospital, me, Sam and Deeks have finish up here at the scene together with some computer specialists of the LAPD we will join you two at the hospital as soon as possible."

"We'll see you there guys but be careful ok?" Kensi said because she didn't want another Team Member to get injured today.

"We will be Kens, I promise." Callen tried his best to assure her to not worry about their safety, even if he of course totally understood her position because he too didn't want another team member in the hospital today.

Nell and Kensi then drove together to the hospital; the ride there none of them said anything because they couldn't come up with something that could lighten up the mood in this very difficult situation. The whole ride Nell could only think about the gravely wounded Eric, being brought into the Emergency Room lying unconscious on a hospital bed and the doctors would have probably a hard time stopping the great blood loss that resulted from his big wound on his back. That picture in her thoughts got her crying once more, even if she tried to keep her tears at the bay the best she could but all of this was practically to overwhelming for her because never had been one person so important to her like Eric. With her other boyfriends things didn't were the same as with him, this whole thing with Eric was really something that she couldn't describe in words but she definitely knew one thing for sure: She couldn't live without him.

Finally they arrived at the hospital; together they tried to found a doctor that could tell them how Eric's condition was right now. Then a nurse came and told them: "Doctor Blackman takes care of your colleague; he's still in the ER with him because of the great amount of blood he's losing because of the wound at his back."

They both begged that their colleague and friend would get through the operation in the ER, especially for Nell waiting the whole time for the doctor to finally come to them with either good or bad news was really a big torment and Kensi could see that.

Soothingly she kept rubbing the back of her colleague, assuring her that she was there for her the whole time to support her because that's what friends are for in the end. Nell tried her best to get her thoughts to a happier place, remembering Christmas one year ago, that one particular day that had changed everything between them making her realize for the first time that she had fallen in love with her partner at OPS.

_Flashback_

_After the case now finally being closed Nell and Eric could finally go that charity event together for the Marine Corps. So as he finally reached the empty bullpen, he said into the empty room sounding kind of sad: "Merry Christmas." He looked around the room, really missing the rest of the team right now and wondered where Nell had disappeared to all over sudden when a heard a little bell sound from the other end of the bullpen. _

_He turned around, was amazed as he saw his partner dressed up as an elf even with the ears and had to admit that she really looked so cute right now. So after he had finally recollected himself again he said: "Wow you look…" _

"_Elfin…" _

"_Elfin amazing, I don't know what to say."_

"_I think the traditional greeting would be Merry Christmas, Happy Holydays if you're feeling politically correct." The two laughed a little and Nell thought: *If I want to kiss to him, it's now or never or I should I even get involved with a colleague? Screw that question, I shouldn't worry so much and what people do like to say: Actions speak louder than words?* She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, then she softly put one hand or his neck, kissed him with a lot of passion practically didn't want this moment to end and for this few minutes she really was on Cloud Nine. Eric had been kind of surprised by that move but he kissed her back, it felt good for these few minutes and as they finally drew away from each other he said again totally not knowing what to say: "What was that?" _

_Nell just shrugged at him, looked above their heads where Eric now also saw the little mistletoe hanging over their heads and then she said: "I wish you a very nice Christmas and I will see you next year." Before she was out of side, Eric quickly replied: "Wait, I'm quickly getting my tights." _

"_They're called leggings." Nell corrected them and as Eric hurried to get the costume, she called after him: "Oh and don't forget your ears." _

_End Flashback_

Later when it was getting dark outside, Nell was now sitting by Eric's bed side and was anxiously waiting for him wake up. She was also getting now really tired, because of the hard day she had but she was determined to stay awake the whole time so she could talk with her partner after all the time she had to worry about his survival. She had fought hard against it, but Nell had fallen into a deep slumber as she felt a hand softly stroking through her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling now brightly at Eric after all the drama today.

_AN: Thanks to- emilywyso for adding the story to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head 36 for reviewing this story. Please read & review_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The partners of OPS kept talking for a little while, Eric hugging his partner one time tightly as she told him how worried she had been about his well-being the time from the moment he got shot and the time she had to wait for the doctor in the waiting room to update her on his medical condition. He really felt sorry for her; he could definitely imagine how bad the emotional torment had been for her because he would have felt the same way if he had been in her shoes.

Till the visiting hours were over for today, the two just sat there in silence with Nell comfortably resting her head on Eric's shoulder because the two didn't always need words to understand what the other was feeling right now. Before the two parted ways, Nell kissed him softly on his forehead and said before she finally turned around to leave the room: "I'll see you tomorrow, have sweet dreams Beale and I certainly hope that I'm a part of them." She grinned a little bit at the last part of the sentence and that made Eric crack up a little bit, of course he didn't want to overdo it because his doctor had told him that he probably had a long road of recovery ahead of him because of the great amount of blood that he had lost as he was shot.

After they had finished up at the factory hall, Deeks, Callen and Sam had also paid him a visit. They talked a lot, keeping him up to date with their current case and that made it really like this team being his second family and he really couldn't imagine work without this family atmosphere around him. Hetty was going to come tomorrow, because she had been too occupied with the current case having to make some important phone calls to the FBI and other agencies because that men, that LAPD had apprehended today had ties to a terror cell that operated almost in all States and maybe even beyond the borders. Being all alone now in his room, he just looked out the window on the left side of the room till he couldn't keep his eyelids open anymore; he hoped that the moment he got shot for the first time ever out in the field that he wouldn't be haunted in his dreams by this traumatic experience like the last time when an operation in the field went wrong. Meanwhile Nell had finally arrived back at her apartment, she shortly sighed as she had finally closed the door behind her and it really made her sad that Eric wasn't here with her to enjoy what was left of the evening. She couldn't sleep right now, because this horrible moment, the man she loved so much getting shot apparently out of nowhere was burned into her mind and as hard as she tried she couldn't get rid of it. As she finally had made herself ready for bed, she slowly crawled under the covers but for quite a while she just kept staring at ceiling, really missing the warmth of her partners body right next to her and asked herself: _*Is he also still lying awake right now because he can't sleep just like me?* _

Meanwhile somewhere else in LA, Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi were sitting together in a bar all of them being very thoughtful because of what had happened today. Finally Callen broke the silence between by saying: "I think I can speak for all of us here, that today we all have been reminded again how much everyone sacrifices each time we go out into the field. Seeing one of our own getting hurt is really the toughest thing that happens out there, because for me you all aren't just colleagues with the more time we worked together, you've all become like family I never had." The rest of the agents just nodded in silence, Kensi had also asked Nell if she wanted to join them this evening but the Intelligence Analyst had declined because she wanted to go home and rest after she had finished her visit at the hospital. In one week was Christmas, what they all really looked forward to and since Callen practically had no family to spend this holiday with he was really excited to be able to spend this whole time with his colleagues and friends.

For the rest of the week the whole team kept visiting Eric in the hospital, Nell of course staying the longest and because she looked very pale the whole week Hetty asked her outside of Eric's room: "Miss Jones I think that can speak for the whole team if I say that you haven't looked good in the last days. You know that I and the rest of the team are there for you to help you get through this." Nell hated it that had been so obvious that something was bothering her, she shortly took a deep and finally answered: "I know that Hetty but thanks for reminding of that again, it's just that I haven't slept really well since Eric got shot but you surely don't need to worry that I will make mistakes because I assure you that I'm still fully able to handle the stress that comes along with this job." The mighty little Operations Manager softly rubbed the back of the young intelligence analyst and said: "Miss Jones, I think you really need some time off, so stay at home from tomorrow on, take that as an opportunity to the refill your empty batteries and even if you try the best to hide it I know how hard it is for you to see your partner getting hurt."

"Thanks Hetty, you're so right in the end and I'm going back to Eric now." Nell said, the two finally than parted ways because the Operations Manager still had stuff to do back at the Headquarters and the two techies kept on talking for quite a while as Nell was back at Eric's bedside.

_AN: Thanks to- China girl 18 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Bewitching Red Head 36 for reviewing this story. Please read & review_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

One Week later Eric was finally released out of the hospital, of course he didn't was back at hundred percent yet but Nurse Nell was there for him the whole time to help with things that he couldn't do on his own yet and he was very thankful for her help. They were now back at his apartment, Nell was glad that Hetty had given her the opportunity to take some time off work so she could fully concentrate on taking care of the person she loved and the rest of the team paid them a visit through the whole week to see how Eric was doing.

Christmas was just a few days away and Nell had been so occupied by all that has happened that she hadn't thought about what she should give him as present for this holiday. Should she maybe wear this elf outfit again that Eric loved so much last Christmas? "I'm really happy that rehab starts tomorrow, because with this crutch I really feel like Doctor House and I prefer to be able to use both legs without having this much pain while walking." Eric said as the two sat on the couch in the living room, walking was still very hard because of the fact that he had laid so much time in a hospital bed without moving, his legs had to get used to walking again by training his muscles at numerous rehab sessions in the next days. He had put one arm around her waist, Nell's head was resting on his right shoulder and together they watched Garden State, a nice film with Natalie Portman and Zach Braff in the leading roles that Nell had lent out of the video store near his apartment. They laughed together at the funny scenes, shortly they looked deep into each other's eyes and Nell kissed him on right cheek and said: "I love you Eric and I'm so glad that you're back here with me." He smiled at her brightly, feeling butterflies in his stomach like he always did when she was this close to him, it really made him feel like a freshly in love teenager and finally he replied: "I love you too Rockstar and don't you ever forget that." The two then fully concentrated on watching the movie again, Nell had pressed the pause button on the remote, then pressed the button again and though to herself as the movie continued: *_Maybe I'm going to consult Kensi considering the Christmas gift for Eric, I totally want it to be something very special.* _

Of course Eric had a long road of recovery ahead of him, but she was determined to support him this whole time and she really wanted to work with him side by side again because they were such a dream team at OPS and she really couldn't imagine sitting to someone else at NCIS. So far he had been the only man that had been able to handle all her little idiosyncrasies and she was really glad that they had finally realized their true feeling for each other after beating around the bush for so long.

As the film finally finished, the two lovebirds made their way into the bathroom to get ready for bed and since Hetty had given her some time off from work she was going to accompany Eric to his rehab session tomorrow morning. The two then finally lay down side by side in his bed; she had of course gotten some stuff out of her apartment before he had went to the hospital to take Eric finally back home. She closed her eyes, as she had rested her head comfortably on the pillow and cuddled herself very close to his body and before he finally fell asleep he softly stroke her head with one hand and whispered in her ear: "Sweet dreams Rockstar and thank you for everything."

_Flashback_

_Finally the work day was over, just as Eric had left the building his mobile phone vibrated and Eric quickly took it out of his pocket and smiled as he saw the caller Id on the display of his phone. As he picked it up, he was greeted by the loud sobbing of Nell Jones._

_"What's the matter Nell?" Eric asked her in a very concerned tone and just wanted to be with her to able to hold her in his arms. "He cheated on me…..Jack….cheated on me!" Nell answered in between sobs, really wanting Eric's shoulder right now to cry on. Eric couldn't decide what to feel right now, should he be of the fact that Jack and Nell weren't a couple anymore or sad because his partners heart had been broken? "I'm really sorry to hear that Nell" was all the blonde headed NCIS tech could get out right at this moment just feeling a little lost in this situation._

_"Can you….come to my apartment tonight? I really need somebody to talk right now." Nell asked and was a little surprised of her because of what she just had said. Why didn't want she to have some girl time with Kensi? Another Girl would be surely the choice in the most cases of broken hearts for girls but why not for her? Eric was also surprised of Nell's inquiry to him but he answered with no hesitation: "Sure, I'll make my way to your apartment right away."_

_During the entire drive to her apartment, Eric thought about how he should handle this very delicate situation, should try to say some kind words to cheer her up or just hold her? * How could you break her heart Jack? She didn't deserve to be treated like that!* Eric thought to himself and really tried his best to content his rage. *I would never hurt her like that, NEVER!* Eric assured to himself but put that thought away quickly and focused on driving again._

_He finally then arrived at Nell's apartment, hit the doorbell and waited for Nell to open him the door. It took a while but Nell finally opened the door, her eyes totally red because of all the crying in the last hours but nonetheless she motioned for him to come in. Nell then finally closed the door behind Eric and then went back into her bedroom to lie down on the bed again. She started to sob heavily again, he kicked off his shoes next to her bed, lay down beside her and tried his very best to calm down his partner, by laying his arms around her tiny body and softly rubbing one hand over her back._

_After what seemed like hours her sobs finally died down and for quite a while the two just looked very deep into each other's eyes, both not very sure what to do right now. Nell was the first to take the initiative, slowly she brought her face another bit closer to Eric's and softly started to kiss him. Eric on the other hand was really surprised of the bold move from her but he finally gave her tongue entrance to his mouth. As the two were laying there and kissing each other, time did not matter to them anymore. After almost an eternity the two finally drew away from each other, both tem trying very hard to get the much needed air into their lunges again. Together they got up into a sitting position on the bed, he softly touched one of Nell's cheeks as they were just sitting there for long time and were just silently enjoying each other's company. "I love you Eric." Nell said_

_End Flashback_

_AN: Thanks to- China girl 18 for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read & review and don't hesitate to write any constructive criticism into your reviews, to help me improve the quality of the story. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After they had eaten breakfast together at his apartment, the two got into Nell's red Mini Cooper to make their way to the rehab facility. Today Eric would try carefully to really use both legs after lying one long week almost motionless in a hospital bed, Nell could sense that he was a little nervous about that and so before she finally had started the engine of the car, she shortly squeezed his hand to assure him that nothing bad would happen to him. He smiled at her, softly kissed her on her mouth and then said: "Thank you for your support again Rockstar." Nell quickly got his crutch out of the car, after they had finally reached the rehab facility she stayed very close to him the entire time holding his free hand the entire time and then as they finally reached the reception desk in the building he said to the woman behind the counter: "Hello my name is Eric Beale and I'm here for my first rehab appointment with Doctor Matthews."

"Welcome Mister Beale, just go down this hall till the very end and wait in front of room 105 Doctor Andrews will call you inside." The blonde woman behind the counter replied and pointed in the direction where he and Nell had to go to, Nell kept holding Eric's hand the whole time and the blonde techie was very thankful for the support from the little read haired woman that he enjoyed working with since she had working at the OSP a couple of years ago. The two lovebirds finally sat down in front of room 105, waiting for Doctor Matthews to call them inside, Eric really hoped to be soon able to get back to work even if he enjoyed the more free time and how great his nurse took care of him, working at OPS together with Nell helping Callen and the others to solve their cases was that one thing he loved to do. The two finally went inside, Nell sat down on a chair at the other of the room, before he started the first rehab session with Doctor Andrews Eric looked at Nell one last time and she encouragingly smiled at him, trying her very best to assure him that everything was going to be alright. Eric and Doctor Andrews then finally started working on building up the muscles in his legs again by holding onto two poles and trying for the first time to walk without a crutch. Of course it really was hard for him right now, because he hadn't really used both legs since he had been released out of the hospital and it would certainly take a lot of training to get back to hundred percent again. It really took a lot of energy to put pressure on the legs again: "Take your time Mister Beale; I know it's going to be hard at first but I assure you that your hard work here in the rehab session won't be in vain." After a longer break he tried again his very best, putting a lot of pressure on his legs and by the end of the rehab session he made great progress, he and Nell hugged tightly and she said: "Great Job Eric, if you continue to make that much progress at rehab then you certainly going to be back at work in no time." The two finally returned home together, as they had reached Eric's apartment and had entered the living room together Nell said: "Yesterday I took the liberty to look through your fridge and as there's not much to cook lunch with, I have to go shopping for some food now, so are you in the mood for some good old fashioned spaghettis today?"

"That would be great and I didn't know up until now that you can cook, that proves once again that you still remain a little bit of a mystery Rockstar." Eric replied, Nell just shrugged her shoulders in reaction, turned one more time around before she left: "There's definitely still a lot of things that you don't know about me." While sitting in her car she had a brilliant idea considering Eric's Christmas present: A decent jeans and matching shirt because in her opinion he really needed at least one serious looking outfit and he just couldn't appear in a serious restaurant with his cargo shorts and with one of his favorite multi colored shirts. Meanwhile back at Eric's apartment, he was anxiously thinking about what he should get his Rockstar for Christmas: _*Maybe some jewelry? Or is that too cheesy?* _ He also came up with the idea clothes but quickly scratched that from the list for now, because he wasn't sure at all if he would find the right outfit to match her style of clothes. He was taken out of his train of thought as the telephone right next to the couch began to ring; he quickly looked at the caller id and saw that his parents called: "Hello Eric, how's the rehab going on the first day?"

"The rehab is going good so far thanks for asking mom."

"Do you have any plans for Christmas yet? Me and your father would love to welcome you at home at Christmas because it's been quite a while that we've saw each other the last time, since you've started working for the government." Eric thought about that for a moment then he finally replied: "I'm sure that Nell would be happy to accompany to you this Christmas."

"It would be great to finally meet the person you've talked so much for quite a while." His mother replied and then she added: "Do you already have her Christmas present or will you do last minute shopping like always?"

"I'm probably making last minute shopping like always, do you think she would like some jewelry?"

"I don't really know that good enough but buy her some jewelry, a lot woman like some decent jewelry." Stephanie Beale replied and then she also told him some news from home.

_AN: Thanks to- tkoplin 03 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to-China girl 18 for reviewing the story and for bringing that tense mistake to my attention, Thanks to- Bewitching Read Head 36 for reviewing this story and the flashback in the last chapter was two years ago. I hope you liked this chapter, please read & review_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile Nell had finally finished grocery shopping and now entered the next men clothes shop packed with one big bag in her left hand. After looking through the jeans section for a while she had narrowed it down to two and with the first one now on her arm she made her way to the shirts section but finding the right one there proved to be a little harder than expected. As she was almost ready to give up and go to another store in the city a young blonde haired sales woman approached and asked: "Maybe I can help you with choosing the right shirt for your boyfriend." Nell turned around to face the woman and replied: "Yeah I think I can use some help with that thank you."

Together the two looked through the shirts, the saleswoman asking her what colors Eric wore the most and tried to recommend her some shirts. Nell didn't like the most of them but after looking through a couple of more shirts, they narrowed it down together to two great looking shirts and she had think for quite a while which one she liked better because the both of them would surely look great on Eric. Nell finally said pointing to the shirt in the sales woman right hand, the one in dark blue with some stripes on it: "I think I'll take that one."

Meanwhile Eric's mom ended the talk on the phone with her son with the words: "I and Dad are really looking forward to welcome you and Nell to our home this Christmas." Eric thought that Nell would probably also be happy to finally meet his parents, presenting the woman he had fallen in love with at first sight was something he wanted to do for a very long time but sadly their very time consuming job had avoided that. He finally replied: "Me and also of course Nell are also looking forward to visit you on Christmas, tell Dad that I said hello and have a nice day mom."

"You too Eric and it sure will be nice to finally meet the woman, you told us so much about in person." Then he ended the call, grabbed the daily newspaper, something that he hadn't got the opportunity to read during his time at the hospital and as he went through the first pages, he realized once again how much he missed because of all the time he spend at OSP.

Nell finally paid for both things and after she had said the prize of both articles the sales woman asked: "You want me to wrap it as a gift?" That question really made her wonder for a short time, if the sales woman could somehow have read her thoughts but finally she answered: "Yes that would be nice." After she had paid for the shirt and jeans, she waited for Sam to finish wrapping up the two things in wonderful Christmas gift paper and hoped that Eric would like his Christmas presents. Before Nell finally left the store Sam said: "Here you go, I wish you and your boyfriend a nice Christmas and I hope that you will return with him in tow the next time to our store." Then she smiled at her and they finally said their goodbyes: _*I really what Eric is getting for Christmas* _as she had finally left the clothes store now packed with bags in both hands.

Meanwhile Eric was still busy with reading the daily newspaper, surely he enjoyed the more time he had alone with Nell but on the other hand he also couldn't wait to get back to the job he loved: helping the agents out in the field completing their mission with the information he was collecting together with "his rockstar", his partner at OPS and together they really were a dream team.

He looked at some recent pictures of them, that he had put in frames and had sat them on his bedside table even if standing up was still very hard to manage at this stage. He wanted so bad to get better very soon, he really wasn't the type who could lie on the couch for quite some time like some other people, you could definitely say that he was a total workaholic just like his partner and Nell had been the one person who could avoid that he would something stupid, like going back to work before being back at hundred percent again. The phone rang again as he sat on his bed, after looking quickly at the caller ID on the display he picked it up and said: "Hey Kensi what's up?" Kensi on the other end of the line was very happy to hear the tech operator in such a good mood, because she had feared that he was sulking at home because he had to take it easy on doctor's orders.

"I just wanted to know how are you feeling today and the first rehab session was."

"I'm feeling better day by day, the rehab session has been very successful, and my doctor is saying that I'm already making great progress even if I still have a long road of recovery ahead of me."

"That's nice to hear Eric, is Nell with you right now?"

"No she's still shopping for some groceries; she's been taking really good care of me since I've got shot out in the field." For her it was nice to know that Nell took care of the tech operator so well, deep down she had known all along that those two would end up as a couple one day.

"That's nice to hear, so she probably could do the job as a nurse at the hospital if she wasn't an Intelligence Analyst at NCIS already." Kensi said jokingly, Eric also started to laugh and once again was reminded of the fact that those guys at OSP had become something like his second family. When Nell finally returned, Eric ended the call with Kensi and then he said: "What's in the other bag? That's definitely not a bag from a grocery store."

"That's a surprise for Christmas and you won't get to see it before that day." She stepped nearer to the bed, softly touched his shoulders with both hands, kissed him softly on his left cheek and added: "Wolfram, how do you feel today?"

"Better and Better day by day but I think it's still going to take some time till my legs are back at a hundred percent again." He replied, planted some kisses on her neck and started to tickle her a bit what resulted in them landing on the bed, Eric continuing to tickle her at her weak spot and Nell laughed all the time so much that she was almost crying out of joy.

_AN: Thanks to- I Swear We Are Infinite for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Amillie for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Bewitching Read Head 36 for reviewing this story._

_Please read & review_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At the evening on the same day, Eric was sitting alone in living room because Nell was busy with preparing a surprise dinner for the both of them. Of course he was anxiously waiting for his girlfriend to finish cooking, that one thing had been a secret talent from the little red haired intelligence analyst that he hadn't known for quite some time. He really wondered what other secret talents Nell Jones still hid from him, he didn't he really know for sure if it should make him frown that his girlfriend wasn't an open book to him or if he should like the idea to be surprised by her. Of course he would also love to meet her family in person, seeing hers only over a computer screen had been kind of weird and didn't really count to him as a first meeting but on the first impression he got, they all seemed to be really nice people.

Probably she didn't want them to show him some embarrassing childhood pictures of little Nell but he would certainly love to see them, because Nell had been such a mysterious person since the two had first met each other. The more they more they grew closer to each other, it really seemed to him that he uncovered more layers of her personality and Nell really had been the first girl that he had fallen in love with on first sight. Eric switched on the TV with the remote, because he was a little bored right now as he anxiously waited for the big surprise that his girlfriend was preparing for him at this moment in the kitchen. As he zapped through the channels for quite a while he thought: _*should I buy her a ring for Christmas?* _ But a ring could probably provoke a big misunderstanding, he didn't want to force her to marry him and in the end he also didn't really know if she wanted to marry anytime soon. So he quickly put that thought away and then continued his train of thought: _*Maybe a nice necklace would be better in her case.* _He didn't find anything nice to view at this hour, so he went into the kitchen to surprise his very busy girlfriend: he crept up on her on his toes and softly planted some kisses on her neck. Nell at first was a little bit shocked, but then she started to laugh, turned around to face him and said: "Hey you're not supposed to see the surprise yet; patience is really one virtue that you still need to learn Beale."

He softly kissed her on her left cheek and finally replied: "No matter what you cook tonight I know that it's going to be very good because I know that you're an exceptional cook Rockstar." She was very happy that he liked her food so much, she really hadn't expected that her cooking wouldn't be such a success after trying it again after all these years. They continued to talk for a while before Nell finally said: "Now go unless you want to eat black burnt food."

She kissed him one last time on the mouth, ushered him finally out of the kitchen and quickly diverted back her attention to the meal that was still cooking in the oven. As he went through the newspaper of day again, he spotted a very interesting advertisement on the second page right next to today's cinemas film start times: A little club in downtown LA was doing a karaoke night in two days and honestly even if he couldn't really sing that good, Eric considered to go with his girlfriend there and of course surprise her with a little performance of a sweet love song. Eric was pretty sure that she would certainly love that little proof of love even if didn't need to do it in the end but he just loved to show her like almost every day how much loved her.

A little while later Nell finally came into living room with the long awaited surprise meal, Eric sat down at the table looked in awe at the beautiful arranged chicken on his plate and then finally said: "This looks wonderful and I'm sure that it will taste amazing as it always does."

Nell really didn't know what to say for a moment, because she really was flattered by Eric's compliments every time she received them from him and she couldn't tell at all if she had ever felt this good in one of her past relationships. She hadn't believed in the concept of soul mates for quite some time but after falling in love with her partner at OPS, she now believed that if there ever had been a soul mate for her it was him the entire time. The two then finally started to eat and while doing that she thought: _*I wonder if he has prepared something special for Christmas and I also really can't wait to see his gift for me. Oh god I think I'm feeling like a ten year old kid again, every year when Christmas finally is there*_

Eric of course was once again totally satisfied with the meal that his girlfriend had cooked, with her support his recovery wouldn't take so long anymore and so he could go back to work at OPS very soon, working side by side with "his" Rockstar. He really couldn't imagine working with anyone else by his side, after he had been very skeptical about the fact letting another person share his "personal kingdom" with but as time went by the two geeks became the dream team of OPS.

People that didn't know her as good as him, would probably say that she was a really weird person because who would sent flowers to himself? But on the other hand: Nobody could say that he was without any flaws, either you admitted or denied them and he liked Nell from the start because she directly admitted that she had some pretty annoying habits.

_AN: Thanks to- Amillie for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Taylen C for adding this story to his story alert subscription. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next days went by pretty fast, Eric was still totally unsure of what to buy his girlfriend as Christmas Present with his favorite Holiday just a few days away. Before Christmas he of course had some more rehab sessions with his doctor, who even said that he made that great progress that he could walk again without the help of the crutches in approximately one week.

Nell tightly hugged him back in the waiting room as the doctor had just announced the wonderful news to them and happily said: "This is great news; we have to get to OPS and let the rest of the team this great thing." Hand in Hand the happy couple finally left the doctor's office and as they got in Nell's red Mini Cooper: "Since we are at my parent's house on the second day of Christmas, we still have to get them some presents and because I don't want to leave you alone with that difficult task, I'm going to join you at Christmas shopping even if I'm still a little bit exhausted from today's rehab session." She really didn't know at first, if she really should let him join the Christmas shopping because she wanted to make sure that not one little accident would slow down the recovery process but finally she replied: "Okay but first we're having lunch at home, because I don't know about you but I'm kind of starving a lot." She smiled one of her famous smiles that still made his heart melt and his knee's buckle if he would stand at this very moment and that was also definitely one of the many reasons why he had fallen head over heels in love with Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones.

As they were finally back home at Eric's apartment, Nell quickly grabbed the phone to dial Hetty at OSP to tell her the good news considering the blonde NCIS tech Operator. Eric meanwhile of course was now also thinking of the Christmas presents for his parents what definitely would be a difficult thing no matter what. He was quickly taken out of his train of thought as Nell said: "It's Hetty for you." He quickly recollected himself, took the phone from her and then said:

"Hello Mister Beale, it's nice to know that you'll be soon back at work."

"Hello Hetty, yeah that's really been the best news of the day I've got and I'm looking forward to get back to work at OPS."

"So do you have any Christmas plans yet Hetty?" Eric than asked and anxiously waited for a response from the mighty little Operations Manager and remembering the last Christmas at OSP made him smile shortly. Maybe he could persuade her to wear this amazing elf costume again because she really looked even cuter than usual in those green tights.

"I think a nice little Christmas party would be nice Mister Beale and I'm sure that I'll speak for the entire team when I say: We would be very happy to see you and Miss Jones there, unless you have any other plans for tomorrow." He called for Nell, who was in the kitchen busy with preparing the lunch and told her about the Christmas party tomorrow at OSP. Without hesitating very much she agreed, then Hetty finally ended the call with the words: "That's nice to hear, so then I'll see you and Miss Jones tomorrow and I'll tell the team that you said hi."

Later after looking through a lot of different shops, they finally decided on buying the mother a nice looking necklace and his father a bottle of cognac because he loved to drink those very much. They both hoped that his parents would like their presents, as they were passing by an electronic store Eric suddenly said: "I almost forgot that I need to buy one other Christmas gift, I'll meet you down at the fountain next to the supermarket okay because this one is going to take a while and I certainly don't want to bore you with it." Nell suspected of course that he was talking about her gift; simply because her gut feeling told her that and that had never ever disappointed her in any way.

Of course she didn't want him to notice, that she was on to him considering his plans so she replied as casually as she could: "Alright will do but please don't take too long, okay?" She softly kissed him on his right cheek and as she finally was out of sight, Eric quickly entered the jewelry store right across from the electronic store and hoped to find the right piece of jewelry for his girlfriend.

He started to panic a little as he didn't really find the right one, because all of them kind of seemed too much over the top from him and that wasn't quite fitting to Nell's character. After the man behind the counter showed him some more, the last piece of jewelry made him think on first sight: _*that's perfect*_

So he pointed at the really wonderful looking necklace with a heart shaped pendant and said to the sales man: "Please wrap that one up as a gift."

Later the two went to the club where that Karaoke night was today, Nell had absolutely loved the idea as he had suggested it to her for the evening. Of course she didn't know that he would go on stage tonight and sing a wonderful love song for her and deep down he hoped that nothing would go wrong like him getting cold feet before his big "performance". After the two had ordered drinks and something to eat Nell said: "I really don't think that I would have the guts to go up there on stage and sing a song because I probably sound totally horrible!"

"That's a pity I would love to hear you sing sometime and I know that you would sound beautiful."

"Thanks for the compliment." Nell replied and shortly squeezed his hand that she held the entire time very tight.

Finally the time had come for him to go up on stage; Nell had a very surprised look on her face but also anxiously waited for what happened now. Eric grabbed the microphone, directly looked into his girlfriend's as she sat at the table very close to the stage and then started to sing the first lines:

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me _

_And that broken old street light _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Chorus: _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

_I never knew I had a dream _

_Until that dream was you _

_When I look into your eyes _

_The sky's a different blue _

_Cross my heart _

_I wear no disguise _

_If I tried, you'd make believe _

_That you believed my lies _

_Chorus: _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

_If I was drowning you would part the sea _

_And risk your own life to rescue me _

_Solo _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Chorus: _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

_AN: Thanks to- Amillie for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Red Sonja 88 for adding this story to her story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Nell's POV_

_I was surprised to say the least as Eric made his way to stage to sing the next song and he really wondered if he had planned that all along in total secrecy. But no matter what: Isn't that the sweetest thing you can do for girlfriend, sing one cool love song for her at a Karaoke Night even if you suck at singing? Involuntarily some tears make their way down my cheeks because I'm so touched by this ultimate proof of love, he comes to our table at bridge of the song, holds my hand shortly, kisses it and I get totally lost in his wonderful eyes for a moment. He wiped away some tears with his right thumb, I smiled at him brightly and have to admit: *this is really the best karaoke night I've ever had!* I watch go back on to the stage, singing the last part of the song and the thought, that he's really bad at singing are completely out of the window and right now I'm already a little nervous meeting his parents tomorrow, fearing that I can't get a word out when they ask me something._

_Quickly I forget this thought, realizing how stupid this is and I focus on Eric singing on stage again, really admiring the fact that he had been tough enough to embarrass himself in front of this entire people just to prove his love for her. That one thing reminded me of that one time, where he sacrificed himself to compete with me, as he also sends flowers to himself. As we finally got closer to each other he had send flowers to me a lot, even if there wasn't a special occasion every time he had done that but to her it really was definitely one of the sweetest things he had done since the start of our relationship. It had taken quite a while for me in the beginning to let my true feelings for him surface, because at first my inner voice said to me, that a relationship with Eric would affect our work too much, lead to mistakes that maybe could cost lives of NCIS Agents out in the field. I certainly wanted didn't plan on being held accountable for costing a life of a Field Agent and I also didn't want Eric to be put in the precarious position._

_Mixing work and my private life had proved to be disastrous in the past with me ending up as a total emotional wreck and after the last time I had promised to myself, to never let myself be hurt emotionally again in that way. As the song slowly faded out, I stood up from my chair, happily applauded for him and because of that he looked a little surprised at me at first. Then finally smiled at me brightly and asked: "Was I really that good or are you just giving me standing ovations, so that I don't feel so much embarrassed?" I smiled back at him, kissed him shortly on his left cheek and replied: "No silly it really was that good, I was really touched by your performance deep down in my heart." He didn't say anything in response; instead he surprisingly pulled me into a very long kissed for a moment it was like time had stopped around us and I had butterflies in my stomach. _

_Eric POV_

_I held on tight to her tiny little body, breathed in the wonderful perfume and got totally lost in her wonderful hazel eyes for a quite a while. We finally drew away from each, both of us still mesmerized because of this special moment as I finally say: "We should sit down again and finish our drinks." As we finally sat down on our chairs again, she said that she really liked the evening so far and asked if I maybe had any other surprises up my sleeve tonight._

_Of course I also had a little picnic prepared in the moonlight in front of my apartment but because I didn't want to reveal that just yet, I answered cryptically: "Maybe or maybe not, you will see that soon enough Rockstar." Nell really loved that nickname since I had invented it out of the blue and deep down she maybe was a little bit disappointed that she hadn't found a nice nickname for me. While watching the other people embarrass themselves on stage, Nell whispered to me: "I'm a little nervous because of the fact, that I will meet your parents for the first time ever tomorrow." _

_I smiled at her shortly, softly rubbed her back a little bit and then finally answered: "Don't worry so much, they will love you as their future daughter in law. So relax now, let's enjoy the rest of the evening and there's really no need to be nervous okay?" _

_Nell nodded slowly and kissed me shortly on my right cheek as a little thank for the pep talk. For the next hour, we both realized that we really loved the same kind of music and I was really happy about that and the many other things that we had in common._

_Later we finally went back to the car, I was really grateful that firstly this was almost over and that would finally get rid of these stupid crutches by the start of next week. The picnic basket was waiting for us hidden behind a big tree that was just a few feet away from my apartment and I really hoped that she would like it. _

_AN: Thanks to- Amillie for adding this story to her favorite stories list and for adding me to her author alert subscription. I Hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The two finally reached Eric's apartment, he had search for a free parking space for a while because all of them had been occupied by other cars over the day. The two stepped out of the car, Eric took out a blindfold out of his jacket pocket and said:" I'm going to lead you to the surprise now, are you ready to go Rockstar?" She just shortly nodded and then he carefully put on the blindfold, waved a hand in front of her eyes as he had fully covered it with the blindfold. He led her all the way to the big tree, which stood just a few feet away from his apartment, of course making sure that she would follow his directions the whole time or else this evening would probably end in a disaster. Later he finally put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop right at her current position: "Don't take off the blindfold till I say so because I've got to put the finishing touches on the last surprise of the evening."

He got out the picnic basket from behind the big tree, expanded the nice looking picnic blanket in front of it and as he had finished getting out all things to eat out of the basket he said: "You can take off the blindfold now." Nell didn't really know what to say for a very long moment, because that wonderful arranged picnic food on the blanket had really made her speechless. After finally having recollected herself again she said:" This looks so wonderful Eric, I really don't know to put my excitement into words." She finally sat down on the blanket, put the blindfold in picnic basket and with the sun going down being the only source of light at this hour, the two started eating and watched the sun go down together in the meantime. They fed strawberries to each other, in between eating he started to tickle her, what made her laugh and she nearly choked on the strawberry that she chewed on right at that moment. The two techs rolled around in the grass a little, just fooling around for quite a while till they were totally exhausted and Nell thought: _*I don't think that I've ever felt happier in my life and for the first time, I feel that this relationship is going to last a very long time because that thing me and Eric have with each other is just so special and I've never ever had that before with another man.* _With her head softly resting on his shoulder, they just looked at the moon for a quite a while in total silence and where just enjoying each other's company for now.

Later as the two finally went back into the apartment, Nell said after the two had made themselves ready for bed: "Thanks for organizing this wonderful day Eric, it might sound a little bit cliché but I really think that we are what some people call "soul mates". " Eric was kind of perplexed because of these words at first but then he replied: "Your welcome Rockstar and I agree with you, I totally feel the same way because I've never ever felt that way about a woman in my life then I feel about you. I don't know exactly how to this exactly but: You really mean everything to me Rockstar, I don't want to ever lose you because I don't know if I could ever life without you." Then something very rare happened a few little tears tried to escape down his cheeks, Nell saw that once being totally touched by what he just had said and so she tightly wrapped her arms around him and consoled him by whispering in his ear: "You won't lose me Eric; I promise you that right here."

Cuddling with each other like always they went to sleep, Nell looking forward to meet Eric's parents for the first time ever and being totally nervous about it at the same time.

The next morning, Nell woke up after Eric who had already prepared a special Christmas breakfast for both of them. She followed a wonderful smell right into the kitchen and she saw the wonderful Christmas decorated table she said: "Wow this looks really great, you keep on impressing me every day Eric." Later Eric handed her his Christmas gift, Nell handed him hers which was packed into a big bag and he really wondered what was in the huge package inside it.

After they were done with breakfast and both had put on some nice casual clothes, they drove with her little red Mini Cooper to Eric's parents even if he still had to get used having this tiny space for his rather long legs in comparison to Nell's. Eric gave her hand one last soft squeeze before she finally started the engine of the car because he really sensed that she still was a bit a nervous, even if she probably wanted to do her very best not to show it. First impressions where really important to her and she didn't want Eric's parents to get the wrong idea of her, because of the fact that she might act like a love sick teenager in front of them. Quickly she put those thoughts to rest again; Eric had been right all the time there was no need for her to worry about anything.

The first part of the drive to Eric's parents went down in silence because Nell was busy with thinking about one question the entire time: Should she introduce Eric also to her parents? Of course she thought at first, that this would certainly be the thing that she was obligated to do but on the other side: Her mother had some embarrassing childhood photos of her that she surely didn't want her to show them to her boyfriend.

_AN: Thanks to- Stephen long board for adding this story to his favorite stories list, adding me to his author alert subscription, posting a review, adding me to his favorite authors list and adding this story to his story alert subscription, Thanks to- addicted to cereal for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- Amillie for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_AN: This is the final chapter of the story; I hope you like it, please read and review._

Eric and Nell finally arrived at the house of Eric's parents, she got out of the car first, got his crutches from the backseat of her Mini Cooper and handed them to him as she had closed the door behind him. He was really happy about the fact to get back to work by next Tuesday; he hated it to have to walk around with the crutches because it took so much energy out of him.

Eric gave her a one last pep talk, before Nell finally hit the door bell and the two then anxiously waited for someone in the inside to answer it. Eric's father finally opened the door, with a smile on his face he first hugged his son and said: "Nice to see you back home, I and your mom have been really missing you." He then turned to Nell and said: "So you've to be the wonderful girl that my son has told me so much about in our last phone calls, it's nice to finally meet you Nell."

Nell was at first a little reluctant but then she finally accepted the extended arms of Eric's dad and then the two finally went inside into the living room to sit down on the couch. At first there was a longer silence between them before Eric's Dad finally asked: "So since when are you two together as a couple officially?"

Eric and Nell looked at each, both of them thinking who could answer this question the best when Nell finally said: "It's been two happy years now Mister Beale and I've never ever been happier than with your son." As a father it really made him happy, to see that his son had finally found the right woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Since you are practically now a part of the big Beale family, there's no need for any formalities anymore, so please just call me Patrick because "Mister Beale" is making feel so old." Eric's father replied with little grin on his face, Nell on the other hand was a little bit flattered by all niceness from Eric's dad but figured that she would probably get used to it very soon. Each other's presents were still hidden in the car, Eric of course had been really curious what he would get as a Christmas present but as hard as he tried to get the information out of her, Nell wouldn't budge because she wanted him to be surprised.

The three kept on talking for a while, till Eric's mom, Stephanie entered the room and said: "Eric can please help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Then she looked at Nell with a big smile on her face, Nell stood up and then said:" You must be Nell, I've heard so much about you already, it's nice to finally meet you in person and welcome to our little modest home." Nell was a little flattered by this warm welcome but then finally answered: "Thank you Miss Beale, I really appreciate the warm welcome."

Stephanie Beale smiled back warmly at the young intelligence analyst and responded: "There's absolutely no need to be so formal, please call me Stephanie and you're welcome Nell." Nell was totally okay with that and thought to herself: _*Eric's parents are just so nice, even if they don't know me that good, I think that I'm not as scared as much anymore of the thought of marrying him in the future.* _Eric and his mom finally disappeared into the kitchen and as the two finally were alone in the room Miss Beale said to her son: "She's such a sweetheart Eric, I'm so much happy that you found it each other. Maybe this sounds a little cliché and I've never ever said that before when it came to rating your girlfriends but: You two are really meant for each other." Then she tightly hugged him for some minutes, till they finally got the meal for the four of them ready because they didn't want to keep his dad and Nell waiting longer than necessary.

Later the four finally sat down at the table, Eric's mom of course wanting to hear the story of their first again from Nell because she thought that it was so romantic and it reminded her of her first kiss with her first boyfriend and now husband. Nell complimented Stephanie Beale on the wonderful meal that she had made for all of them, Miss Beale then replied: "I'm glad you like it and of course you and Eric are more than welcome to eat with us anytime you two have the time for it." Eric and Nell both agreed to do that again some other time even if the job had OSP was totally time consuming. Briefly Eric gently stroke Nell's left hand, she totally loved that when he did that and it certainly made her feel like a freshly fallen in love teenager all over again. She felt so safe when Eric was holding her in his strong arms, then to her it felt like nobody and nothing was able to hurt her and this was a total new feeling for her because she had never ever felt like this before with one of her former boyfriends.


End file.
